Sleeping Lions
by simplisticmuse
Summary: Sometimes salvation can be found in the smallest of things.
1. Chapter 1

-Sleeping Lions-

Sunlight filtered through a hole in the ceiling of an old abandoned church. Dust floated idly down from the decrepit beams and settled on the long since forgotten pews. The church would have been dead silent if it weren't for the humming of a young girl. Near the remains of a broken alter the child in question sat bent down on hands and knees, lovingly tending a patch of blooming flowers that had found a home in the broken floorboards.

There were no flowers in Midgar, some said it had to do with the mako pollution, others said it was a marketing ploy for the expensive imports that came in from Costa Del Sol. Whatever the reason, it was quite strange that something so lively as flowers could grow in a place so dead, especially in the slums of Midgar.

Aerith had been drawn to the church as a child, when the planet's voices had directed her to it. She didn't know why they had done this, but it had quickly become her favorite place in her tiny world. Voices she didn't recognize spoke to her and on occasion through their chatter Aerith could make out the calm voice of her mother.

The church itself was always empty and she was sure that no one ever came here; day-by-day she could plot her footsteps in the gray dust that lined the rotting floor. Perhaps the church had once been a glorious place for worship, back in the day when Midgar's citizens had cared about such things as religion and morality. Now the church was a broken sanctuary for small little girls and the occasional homeless stranger, even if she had never seen any here.

Aerith although a sweet girl, didn't have many friends. She was quiet and painfully shy, but was well liked by all of the slum citizens who admired her cheerful face and easy smile. A lot of them didn't approve of her carefree prowls around the slums, a young girl like that should always be within arm's reach of her mother, but eventually they all eased into the situation. Elmyra worked two jobs just to keep her and the child afloat, besides what monster could ever harm Aerith anyhow?

Aerith expected today to be like any other day, she'd visit the church to water her flowers, then she'd carefully face every bloom towards the sunbeams, and then she'd pluck the dead leaves from their stems. All the while ritualistically humming a song to keep the deafening silence at bay. She was never alone however; the planet would hum along with her in soothing whispers that she could never fully understand.

But today quite suddenly, they all stopped.

Aerith's features twisted into confusion, why did they stop singing? She ceased her pruning to listen cautiously around her. The squeak of footfalls sounded in the distant. Who could it possibly be? No one knew she was here, not even Elmyra. Was it the Turks again?

The huge wooden doors were slung open with heavy force, they groaned in protest from years of neglect. The piercing noise almost split Aerith's ears; she couldn't open those doors herself for they were far too heavy. In fact she wasn't even sure it was humanely possible, she'd always just use the side door near the back exit. Her heartbeat quickened under the very first realization that she might just be in some sort of danger. Emerald green eyes wide with fear looked to the church entrance.

The owner of such force was a tall slender man with auburn hair that fell artistically into bright eyes. The man moved with a supple form of grace, rather like a hunting cat that had spotted his prey, it radiated elegance and pride. He was dressed impeccably in scarlet leather, the color of murder, she thought fearfully. Even from her distance she could see the ripple of taunt muscle under his coat, most notably of all was the crimson rapier that hung menacingly from his belt.

It seemed like he was looking for something as the being analyzed their surroundings with a critical stare. Her breath caught painfully in her throat, he looked like one of those SOLDIER types from Shinra. Obviously he hadn't noticed her yet and Aerith toyed with the idea of sliding underneath a pew to hide. Carefully she lowered her body to the floor sliding one hand out to safety, the floorboard squeaked violently underneath her shifting weight. The man's head darted in her direction, like a predator sensing prey she noted with a sickening feeling. Not wanting to look like she was plotting escape, Aerith shifted back onto her knees and offered the stranger one of her bravest yet warmest smiles that she could muster, penetrating eyes of intense blue leered at her.

- - (POV Change)- - -

Genesis stared diminutively at the child a few feet away from him; he had hoped he would be alone here. She was clearly a slum child, wearing a cheap white and blue dress, long chestnut hair tied back into a simple braid, dirt was smeared on her knees and on the lace hem of her gown, she couldn't be any older than her early teens. The girl smiled at him warm and friendly but her eyes shone with a guarded fear, he didn't know what to do.

This church was empty and forgotten by most, he supposed he could simply just walk out the very way he came in, and the kid would never question his motives, but then again this place would have been perfect for a clone base.

Unrelenting, he stared at the girl again watching as her smile faded and her fear become more evident. Perhaps he could just scare her away? At a renewed pace Genesis approached her sitting form, standing all of a foot away he smirked at her daring the girl to stay.

She mistook his smirk as a form of interaction and her smile returned just as warmly as before, "Hello sir."

The child inclined her head as if expecting him to respond, green eyes looking up at him confidently. Absentmindedly with his trained stare he noticed the brilliant flash of yellow and white petals from behind her. Was it possible? Flowers? In Midgar? No, that wasn't important right now, but truly? Flowers?

"Are those…lilies?" He asked quietly in disbelief, his voice barely concealing his surprise.

"Yes," she nodded her fear quickly dissolving, "I've only seen them grow here."

He brushed past her to admire the patch of flowers spread out before him; they grew healthy and lush and were very well pruned.

"Did you do this?" He pointed to their carefully trimmed designs.

"Mhmm," the girl stated with pride.

Genesis leaned down before the flowerbed eyeing every shade of color with awe; he stroked their smooth petals delicately, almost afraid that they would wither under his tainted touch. Flowers were a common sight in his hometown of Banora, but it had been so long since he'd been back home, and even longer still since he had appreciated beauty. Not a whole lot of plant life could grow in the polluted soil of Midgar, just weeds and other infestations.

No longer afraid the girl drew in closer, her fingers moving quickly along the flowers pruning and primping where she saw fit. Genesis watched her work with interest; her small hands moved with learnt familiarity, dirt had stained her nails and the underside of her palms. In moments she began to hum, his presence all but a mere background image to her.

"What is your name?"

She stopped her song but her hands continued to move with their work, emerald eyes flashed happily, "Aerith."

He nodded simply, her name suited her for a reason he couldn't recall, it was strange and unusual just like a girl who grew flowers in an abandoned church. She never asked his name; instead her attention went back to her work. He was glad for it; he didn't want her to know his name. He didn't want her to place his face to an ex-SOLDIER's, a monster who had abandoned his calling.

The wind picked up outside and blew through the church, the foundation creaked with the small strain sending an echo through the empty halls. The church gave off a sense of deep peace and solitude that soaked into the soul, cerulean eyes surveyed the building. No, this would not do for a command post, not when it was a home to innocent flowers and little girls. Flowers would do nothing for mindless drones, and monsters always scared away little children. He imagined that her presence among these halls would be sorely missed.

Genesis rose to his feet wincing against the crack of degenerating joints, he was tired and his deteriorating body was beginning to feel it. He had been on the run from Shinra for several days now, rest and comfort was few and far between. He leaned against one of the ancient pews and drifted into silence.

-(POV change)-

Aerith had grown accustom to the stranger's presence within minutes, being a young child who had never experienced the true purpose of fear, it came naturally to her. The man liked her flowers and had admired her careful attention to every detail, he was quiet and had spoken very little to her, and he was even rather handsome she noted feeling slightly self-conscious about her current state.

Hesitantly from the corner of her eye she threw the stranger a quick glance, he was slumped against the nearest pew, eyes closed either in thought or light sleep. Though his face was handsome, weary lines of exhaustion panned around his eyes and mouth. Curiosity struck her but she thought well than to ask, SOLDIERS were all strange anyhow; being Shinra's chosen warriors meant having to swallow down some of your principles she imagined. He was pretty far away from the chain of command and she wondered what could have brought him here to the slums.

"He's a long way from home," she whispered softly to her flowers.

"Indeed I am."

His voice was low but not rough, she gasped and looked at the stranger who smirked playfully at her surprise.

"Pardon me, I thought you were sleeping." She stated awkwardly feeling a blush creep from her collarbone to her face.

He waved a hand dismissively in her direction, "No matter."

Her fingers went back to their work eager to distract her mind, she bit her bottom lip, "So why are you here then?"

He remained silent, cerulean eyes drinking in her face; Aerith blushed lightly and returned her gaze to the flower patch. His face took on a serious look and he redirected his eyes skyward.

"When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end, the goddess descends from the sky, wings of light and dark spread afar, she guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting."

The man's voice could spin silk Aerith noted; his voice flowed with the words as if he'd been reciting those lines since birth. Chestnut brows aligned with confusion, she recognized the quotation. "Loveless?"

He stared at her with a spark of enthusiasm in his gaze, "Are you familiar with that work?"

She shook her head, "Not really, but I have seen some of the posters for the actual play."

Silence again, Aerith played nervously with the hem of her gown, "I've never actually been above the plate."

"Tragic," he stated plainly.

She frowned deeply, "I don't think so, besides who really wants to see Midgar anyhow. I certainly don't." she scoffed more to herself than to the stranger.

He laughed but it sounded bitter and Aerith attempted to steer the conversation away from the plate and her financial situation, "You still haven't told me why you're here."

"I just did."

Aerith stopped her tending and placed her hands at her hips suddenly irritated, "I don't like riddles," she stared directly into the handsome man's eyes.

He chuckled softly, "Unfortunately many people I know don't."

"That's cause they're hard!"

"Not at all, not if you can feel the words," he dug into the pocket of his coat and pulled out a small and rather beaten leather-bound book.

Aerith eyed it with mild interest, there were no schools in the slums and many children here didn't know how to read or write. Elmyra however, had had different plans for Aerith. She taught the girl to read and write as best as she could, utilizing a simple collection of romance novels and a historical war book that had once belonged to her dead husband. It had worked, when Aerith became old enough to earn an allowance she would save every gil and purchase a secondhand book at the end of each month. Usually they were small magazines, catalogues, or if luck permitted, the occasional children's book, whatever could be found in the trash from the plate and sold by the vendor. However, Aerith hadn't seen such a detailed and thick book in all her life and she felt envious of this stranger.

The faded gold lettering on the cover spelt Loveless and the pages were dog-eared, she smiled, of course he'd carry that book around and read it word for word, carefully logging it into his memory.

-(POV Change)-

What a strange girl, she was complied of smiles and cheery glances filled with genuine emotion directed at a complete stranger. Stupidity or just innocence? Perhaps a bit of both? He mused thoughtfully; Genesis's general notion of the girl had changed. The childlike views he expected her to have were actually intelligent, the hardened attitude he thought she would carry as a slum denizen was nonexistent, and her looks that at first had seemed plain were oddly striking. Her polite and consistent manner of talking could give the trained child prodigy, Rufus Shinra a run for his money.

"Where is your mother?"

The girl didn't spare him a look, "She's probably working, she always works a lot."

"And she lets you wander the slums alone?"

"Mhmm."

A thin eyebrow arched in surprise, where he came from it had been normal to let children roam free, but this was Midgar, a place where a predator lurked in every alleyway. Where monsters like him could wander into your life unannounced.

"Aren't you afraid sometimes?"

"Nope," Then she smiled brightly, "Although, it would be nice to have a bodyguard once in awhile." Earth green eyes stared into his with an edge of humor and apprehension.

He decided to play along with her game, "A bodyguard for what?"

"Danger."

Genesis frowned slightly at her rather simple answer; he had expected a playground bully or a horde of stuck-up children, "Obviously," he stated smoothly.

Aerith had sensed the sting of mild annoyance in his tone and her eyes reflected a mild hurt. He felt guilt immediately, wanting nothing more than the safe return of her joyful smile. The hurt on her face evaporated seconds later, darkening into something unrecognizable, "And Turks too."

Genesis heart jumped painfully to his throat, maybe he had misheard her words for something else, she couldn't have just said Turks could she? Her fingers for once stopped their pruning and took to drawing lazy circles in the damp dirt.

"Tseng is nice sometimes, he doesn't talk a lot just watches, but the others can be mean. They say rude things about me and my mom, they accuse us of things too, sometimes they threaten to take mom away from me." She spoke barely above a whisper.

His blood ran cold; she truly was talking about the very people he had once worked with, the same ones who were probably out hunting him at this very moment. He dismissed his thoughts, it couldn't be them what could they possibly want with this harmless slum girl?

"And why pray tell, are they looking for you?"

Her small shoulders shrugged, "They want to take be back to Shinra, they want to run experiments on me."

Genesis suddenly felt sick, so she too was a victim to Shinra's harsh experiments and mutations, but by some miracle had managed to escape. He had never had the option of escape; he had never been spared the torment or the ridicule, even as an oblivious child he had been nothing but a statistic to Shinra, a failed statistic at that.

This girl was at that delicate age where hope was still possible for her. Could he stand to watch a helpless child fall into the hands of Shinra? Could he allow for the same fate to befall her? No…no he could not, if he could still be called a hero in the eyes of anyone, let it be this small girl.

A gloved hand reached out to Aerith awaiting her answer, "Consider it done."

A heated blush grew on Aerith's cheeks as she shook his hand delicately, one hand flying to her mouth to suppress a giggle, "Alright…bodyguard."

OOOO

He was walking her home.

Aerith could barely suppress her giddiness, they walked side by side and she had to work just to keep up with his fast stride. He walked with purpose and poise, Aerith imitated his gait but found it hurt her toes, and once or twice it had earned her a soft frown from the man. She enjoyed teasing him actually, and hoped she could continue to do so in the future – if there was a future time.

It was mid-afternoon; the slum's busiest point of the day and people bustled all around them. Aerith offered a smile to all the ones she knew, they returned her acknowledgement with stares of mild shock. She could understand it of course; here she was walking with a handsome yet darkly dangerous looking man. They never stopped to rescue her from the clutches of a potential murderer though, such was the way of the slums; everyone kept to their own business. If anyone did die they became small talk, brought up in gossip for people to nod their heads in somber agreement.

"So many people live without the influence of Shinra, it's rather amazing."

It was her turn to look at him with odd wonder, "Doesn't everyone above the plate like Shinra?"

He sneered but remained silent.

"If they don't like it why don't they move down here? We have lots of space," she announced happily.

He stared at her with a look of placid sadness, he pitied her again and she knew it.

"I like it here," Aerith whispered.

Maybe he heard her or maybe not, the man changed the subject, "Where do you live?"

"Just over there, not much further now."

Aerith walked with slow hesitant steps, now sensing the end of their little game. As they passed a pile of heaped junk a small house came into view, Aerith smiled she could see Elmyra's head poking out the window.

-(POV)-

Her house was a ramshackle thing but by far the best looking house he had seen in the slums. It was built with wood components instead of the tin favored by most slum residents. The paint that at one point in time had probably been a cheerful yellow, was now faded and peeling. The roof was missing several sections of shingles, a few windows were cracked, the shutters were falling out of place, but it was made beautiful for one reason. All along the border of the house laid carefully planted flowers. Watered, weeded, and pruned by the hands of a young child.

"Home sweet home," she replied.

"Is something wrong?"

A quiet but frantic voice made its presence known, Genesis looked away from the garden and towards the front door. A woman in her early forties stood alert on the porch, her eyes darting between Aerith and himself. She wore a simple orange dress that did no favors for her figure; long hair speckled with gray had been done up in a haphazard bun, she had a simple face adorned with wrinkles from a constant hard life, tanned arms twisted nervously in her lap.

"No mom, I made a friend today."

This bought no relief for the girl's mother, who was now walking towards them with hurried steps. Genesis was briefly reminded of his own "mother", there was no comparison. Though stately and beautiful, Genesis's mother had been a woman without a heart. She loved nothing more than money, power, and status. She had left Genesis to his own devices at an early age, dumping him on house servants, and even Angeal's mother, he had learned to get by on his own.

The woman in his sight now touched her child's shoulder carefully and pulled her in, it was a move Genesis was familiar with. In Wutai mothers had done the same thing with their children whenever his troop had walked by. This mother stared at him with concealed suspicion, she offered her hand, "Elmyra, and may I ask what you want with Aerith?"

He shook it. Yes, Aerith was a lucky girl. Elmyra was a mother in every sense of the word.

"Merely walking a young girl home, Madam. The slum is not a place for a child to wander alone."

Still no comfort earned, Elmyra continued the nervous tweak of her hands.

"Mom, he's my bodyguard, he's going to help us with the Turks."

Elmyra stiffened, "Are you with Shinra?"

"Formerly of SOLDIER, but I can promise you I have no ties to the company."

Genesis heard Aerith gasp, SOLDIER or Turks? Which was the lesser evil? He didn't know himself these days.

Grey eyes observed him closely for a moment and then she heaved a defeated sigh, "Thank you for bringing my daughter home. Aerith get inside your dinner's going cold."

With that Elmyra turned her back to him and made a quick path back to the house. Aerith followed behind but suddenly stopped. She turned around and gave Genesis an abrasive smile, "Will I see you around?"

He smirked, "Maybe, if I feel like it."

She crossed her arms over her chest, "You are supposed to be my bodyguard remember?"

"Ah, but heroes only show up whenever you're in a harrowing situation."

"Guess I'll just have to find some trouble," she waved farewell and darted inside.

Genesis watched the door close with a soft thud, feeling every bit the monster that he was.


	2. Chapter 2

She had no interest in her flowers today.

Aerith prodded at their leaves, she watered each religiously, and stood back to watch the sunlight play with their petals. But she felt no joy in the usual methodic ritual, her nerves jumbled with anticipation and anxiety. Though it had been weeks since she had last seen her enigmatic bodyguard, she returned to the church at her usual time and waited for him. During her stay she attempted to look as oblivious as possible, toying with her flowers and humming a tune, if at any moment he waltzed in she would feign perfect surprise.

But he did not waltz, nor did he return.

Aerith put the disappointment aside; she was just a child after all, so he amused her little game out of politeness and continued on his way. No big deal right? At first she felt angry but as the days passed she took to acceptance. Elmyra had finally seemed to settle down, no longer worried for her foster daughter and the Shinra. And life continued on in the Slums as it always did.

OOOO

It would be her birthday soon, Aerith scratched another red check on her calendar, four more days and she would be sixteen. Elmyra said sixteen was a special time and for her birthday she would take her daughter above the plate for the first time. Aerith was excited but a little nervous as well, it must have taken months for Elmyra to raise the gil for their train tickets. When she had mentioned to her mother their need for wood in the winter, Elmyra had silenced her at once stating that they would find a way.

But would her trip to the upper plates really be worth freezing in the winter? Aerith didn't think so, at least not for her conscience. Elmyra shouldn't have to work so hard; now that Aerith was getting older the little girl came to the conclusion that it was time for her to find work and help out. Of course her mother wouldn't have agreed with this plan so Aerith had taken it upon herself, she'd sneak out in the dead of night and prowl Main Street. The shops were always open on main street twenty-four hours a day, surely one of them would hire her, even if it was for meager work.

She listened closely in the hallway, the soft steady breathing from behind the walnut door told Aerith her mother was fast asleep. Quickly she threw on an oversized jacket to hide her young figure and released her braid, light chestnut strands flew down past her shoulders still kinked from their hold, this aged the child instantly. She knew she was more likely to find work if she looked older and tougher.

Aerith opened the front door and it squeaked in its casings with loud betrayal, she gritted her teeth and waited in the silence for a reprehending hand. None came; still the soft breath of her mother was the only answer. The girl heaved a sigh of relief and walked out into the night.

Main Street looked different at night; usually Aerith couldn't see anything for the square would be so packed with people, a blend of colors and sounds and the flow of concrete life. By midnight the streets were almost deserted, apart from the few drifters who walked with creeping footsteps and seedy stares. The streetlamps gave an eerie glare about the place that did nothing to illuminate the black corners and alleys; Aerith felt eyes stare at her from those blackened holes. She tightened the collar of her mother's jacket around her neck to fight away a chill that wasn't caused by the wind. A temptation ebbed at her heart, the temptation to run as fast as she could back home and crawl back into her safe bed. She fought the urge with memories of the freezing cold a couple winters back; she needed to contribute for her family's sake but where to start?

There was the café on the corner, the hardware shop up the street, maybe even the scrap yard down the block. She started with the café, for she thought she would like cooking and serving hungry people very much. The café itself had a pleasant décor, tattered pink and white awnings, and actual clay flowerpots although they were empty and filled with cigarette butts.

Two strangers blocked the entrance into the eatery, a man with a scarred face and heavy cologne and a woman with bleached hair and a fat lip. The two were sharing the remains of a hastily rolled cigarette. Aerith smiled politely at them hoping they would clear a path but they took no notice of the girl. She cleared her throat and the woman's neck shot up, hazy eyes stared at her before her lips spread into a broken grin.

"Lookie lookie, what a pretty one sweetheart."

The man beside her began to laugh as he stared at Aerith, "Say little girl, want to come home with us?"

The woman's fingers reached out to stroke Aerith's check, Aerith's face twisted in disgust and she swatted the bony hand away.

"The girl's got teeth, I like that." The woman spoke with half lidded eyes.

Bile swirled in Aerith's stomach as her unmistakable instinct told her to run. Her heels hit the concrete in an echoing boom as cackling laughter sounded in the distance. The café was definitely out of the question.

She ran up the street as buildings and people blurred by, her legs kept pumping blinded by fear, her lungs threatened to burst as she slowed to a stop in a unfamiliar district. Unlike the neighboring district, this place was full of people and most were men. Gaudy neon signs lit the streets up in a glow of florescent pink and yellow. Loud music came from the large building to her left; heavy scarlet curtains shielded the windows and several men stood waiting by the elusive front doors.

Aerith's interest was peaked by this strange building and the crowd of men that waited with apprehension in their eyes. Was it a bar? It certainly didn't look like a slum bar, and it drew a much larger crowd than any local watering hole. She caught sight of a large neon sign that hung above one of the windows, in its violent flashing it read "Girls! Always Hiring!"

A smile reappeared on Aerith's features. This was perfect! She would definitely find work here, whatever this establishment was. The girl banished her jitters and approached the front steps, a sharply dressed man took notice of her instantly.

"Hey girlie."

His smile was one of practiced deceit, as unassuming as Aerith could be at times she knew this look well enough to feel threatened.

She cleared her throat, "I'm looking for work, Sir."

Thick eyebrows shot up in surprise, "That I can get'cha."

Aerith beamed, "Oh that would be wonderful!"

The man smiled again, an eye roamed over her figure. "For a little scrap like you, how's four hundred gil for the night?"

Aerith gasped, four hundred gil would feed her and her mother for two months.

"Certainly!"

He laughed at her exuberance and grabbed her arm a little too roughly, "Well chickpea, follow me."

Aerith was giddy with the promise of such money, he led her through the front doors and she giggled despite herself, it felt like a privilege. The room around her was decorated with heavy silk drapes and plush red carpet. Music droned out the sounds and beat heavily against her skull, strangest of all was the employees around here. They all were women, despite the occasional heavyset man that guarded the hallways. The girls all wore odd costumes; bumblebee suits with long lace stockings and flimsy wire wings. Aerith felt excited, how wonderful would it be to work here where it must feel like Halloween all the time!

The man's grip tightened on her arm and he spun her around, another hand grabbed at the small of her back and lowered slowly. Repulsion reared an ugly head inside the girl's stomach, what was going on?

"You ready for a good time little lady?"

Suddenly the bumblebee suits didn't seem so cute, with the slim cut sides that revealed every woman's intimate curves. The messed hair, harsh makeup, and bruised lips, the smell of sweat and cheap incense filled her lungs. This wasn't a bar or even a store.

"N-no."

He didn't care for her response as a greedy hand enveloped her chest.

"P-please d-don't."

The room spun and she pushed and shoved, he stayed steadfast. Oh why was she so naïve? Aerith closed her eyes preferring not to watch the next little while, there was a flash of crimson before her eyesight went dark. A force tore the two apart; there was a flurry of curses and the cracking of bone. Aerith opened her eyes just in time to catch a gloved fist swinging for the grease ball's face. She followed the fist and caught sight of familiar cerulean eyes; half of her rejoiced while the other half was terrified.

Genesis turned to her in an instant; another hand gripped her arm tightly and made for the door pulling her along.

"I'm sorry," She gasped through her tears.

His eyes flashed briefly to her and she winced at the sight of his mouth twisted in anger. He pulled her away from the horrid building and past the mulling strangers, his pace was so fast Aerith tripped and stumbled in effort to keep up. He didn't stop until they were deep in the back alley of some district that the girl didn't recognize. The path was devoid of light but somehow she could make out the vibrancy of his eyes, he released her arm with a shove.

"What are you doing?"

The venom in his voice stung and she swallowed hard; feeling shame creep into her face Aerith couldn't meet his gaze.

"Do you know what could have happened to you!"

She nodded ferociously, "Thank you."

He ran a hand through his auburn hair and sighed, the tension in his shoulders seemed to melt. "So, what we're you doing in there?"

Aerith rocked on the balls of her feet, "I was looking for work."

He shot her a critical stare and she felt like laughing a little, "Not that kind, I didn't know that the place was a..-"

"Brothel. It's a brothel Aerith; women sell their bodies there for money. How could you not have known?"

"I've never heard of it, that man promised me money and it was a lot. That's all that mattered at the time."

Genesis still seemed angry, he hovered by her side with an energy she couldn't name. "He promised you money? Yes, money for your very soul!"

"Why were you there?"

Her question stopped him in his tracks, Aerith looked into his face wanting to read every emotion it displayed. Now it was his turn to break eye contact, those eyes wandered from her face to the walls behind her, always landing back to her lips.

"Do you pay those women for their souls?"

His face contorted with disgust, "No."

"But you were still there."

"I'm a lonely person, Aerith."

His answer silenced her immediately and she wavered from apologetic to compassionate. Aerith met his stare and smiled softly, "Well whatever you're reason, I'm glad that you were there, bodyguard."

A pained smile was his response, "I'm sorry I didn't come back."

She wanted to ask why he hadn't and she wanted him to know how long she waited. Instead the girl bit back her tongue, "No matter, I told you I would just have to seek out some trouble."

He chuckled, "Please don't, just call next time."

"Really?"

He winked, "Does your mother know you're here?"

She shook her head and he extended his hand, "Well then, we better get you home."

OOOO

They walked in silence for a short while, the tension and anger now gone from her companion. The streets no longer seemed as threatening as they had when she was alone. In fact she felt completely safe, the presence beside her was a strong one.

"You know you always could have visited."

Her voice broke the quiet aura that fell between them. His shoulders shifted out of reflex or hassle she didn't know.

"Things have been a bit messy as of late."

"Oh?"

He didn't elaborate so Aerith quietly hummed a tune putting the topic aside. They continued walking and the girl lagged behind lost in the sights of the slums at night.

"Aerith, why were you looking for work?"

She smiled at him; "I live in the slums so that question is an easy one. Winter is always fast to arrive here, I don't want it to be another hard one for my mother."

Genesis frowned, "You're so quick to put yourself in danger for the better of someone else."

"Doesn't everyone?"

Once again that elusive smirk, "No, not everyone."

"There is a much different world up there, isn't there?"

He nodded and it made Aerith's stomach churn, maybe visiting the plates wasn't such a good idea. Her house came into view as they rounded a corner and she prayed Elmyra was still sleeping.

"You snuck out?"

She nodded despite the laugh that followed, "You're very brave."

"Visit me soon or I might just be tempted to do it again."

He gave her a glare that might have stopped a Wutai trooper in his tracks. Aerith smiled artfully as she crept slowly to the front door leaving her hero in the shadows.


	3. Chapter 3

Aerith felt his presence long before he made a sound, felt his heated stare boring holes into her back. In truth she hadn't heard him enter, but the planet whispered his name to her as her fingers intertwined themselves in the flowers. She didn't acknowledge him at first, preferring to see how long it would take him to break the silence. Genesis watched her for a full two minutes, familiarizing himself with her movements she'd like to believe. Finally tired of the suspended quiet she cleared her throat, "Hello."

He startled, not accustomed to her keen observations. A wary eye darted between the church surroundings before softening on her face.

"Hello."

Genesis walked towards her stiffly at first, it was then that she caught sight of a prominent limp that he was concealing. She was filled with worry for her newfound friend. He noticed her concern and his shoulders filled with their usual rigid arrogance, he looked away, a fire blazing in his eyes.

"What happened?"

Aerith's question hung in the air between them and with the silence she took a long look at his face. The glorious mask of his expression was cracking, weary lines, drawn cheeks, and tired eyes that housed much more than exhaustion. There was anger there too. She felt it like a slow burn; it consumed everything he was right down to his fairly new shuffle.

She sighed feeling an unfamiliar ache tug at her chest, "I'm tired of this."

His expression was one of hurt as his lips withdrew into their usual thin line of anger. She noticed this as well and shook her head sadly.

"I'm tired of never knowing what you're thinking. Sometimes you visit and there is nothing but joy in your face, other times like now, there is nothing but hate."

"My apologies."

She frowned, he didn't look very sorry at all.

"I just wish you'd talk to me, I may not be of much help but I promise I won't tell no one."

His brows knitted together with something akin to defiance, "You wouldn't understand."

"Understand? What? What it's like to be on the run from the Shinra? I think I know a lot about that unfortunately."

Surprise lit up his features and the girl laughed, "I figured as much, you're actually easy to read."

She pointed to his injured leg; "You told me you were ex-SOLDIER so it just makes sense."

His face was unreadable, wary of being dejected again Aerith turned back to her flowers. Somehow she felt his mako eyes glaring at her back again but she lost herself in the rhythmic motion of work. Maybe it was her distraction or his swiftness, but she didn't notice that he had moved closer until he was seated down beside her. Cool leather brushed the bare skin of her arm and she fought back a soft shudder, mako eyes watched her hands move with a certain seriousness about his face.

"You told me once that the Turks were after you, why?"

Her heart skipped a beat; this answer had been a carefully guarded secret since her birth. Its discretion of vital importance to the very balance of life, it must be kept from Shinra at all costs, but he was formally of Shinra. Her eyes met his for the briefest second and she cradled her lip between small teeth. Could she trust him with her very life? Strangely when she sought the counsel of the planet the most, it stayed silent. It didn't scream in protest or even whimper its concern; his gaze hadn't left her face at all.

"I promise I won't tell no one."

He sung it back to her in mockery of a child's voice.

"You promise?" She asked earnestly.

He ran his fingers through his hair and smirked, "What kind of monster would I be if I betrayed a child's trust?"

"It could kill me, could you live with that?"

Genesis's face hardened and his eyes fell instinctively to the rapier at his waist, "It would never get to that point."

Horror and delight ran through her at the same time, he would kill for her safety. So she sighed with defeat, "Have you ever heard of the Cetra?"

Auburn brows furrowed in thought, "The science department mentioned a project some years back, they theorized using an ancient race to locate an extensive supply of mako."

She nodded, "Well now there's only one left in the whole world. Shinra wants me to find the Promised Land but I don't know where it is. They've chased me since I was little, experiments and hypnosis doesn't work I still have no idea where its located." Her face darkened, "Besides, even if I did I would never tell them. It would destroy the planet."

Silence once again overtook the pair, worry bubbled in Aerith's chest, what did he think? Would he run off and tell Shinra? She couldn't decide in the moment what would be worse, losing his companionship all together or being turned over to Shinra. Instantly her mind reeled at the consequences of telling, but her heart pained at losing her only friend. If their relationship could even be considered a friendship, it wasn't like most friendships she had seen; this one was one of vulnerability and need. Then he smiled, softly at first before breaking into a playful grin.

"Well it is my duty as you're bodyguard to make sure nothing ill befalls you."

Aerith broke out in laughter, it was good to hear such an answer and her fear quickly subsided. A finger subconsciously wrapped itself around the nearest flower, feeling its strength under that tiny stem.

"So, what happened? Why are they looking for you?"

-(POV Change)-

An inner struggle took place inside his mind. He truly wanted to tell the child, he could think of nothing better than to lay every one of his sins down for her examining. But she was the incarnation of innocence, she knew nothing of evil, greed, despair, or pain, would she run in terror from him? Realize that he was a monster playing dress up?

Her small face offered him a warm smile and she was encouraging him on. What would be worse, her disappointment or her fear?

"Shinra was my everything. It was my future and little did I know, but my past as well. As a boy I dreamed of nothing but being a hero, but Shinra doesn't craft heroes. SOLDIER is nothing but a massacre of murderers posing as guardians to the people. The very same people they would cut down in an instant if given the order. I grew to despise my title and the very company itself, all the crimes I had committed under them could never be washed away. So that is why I have decided to ruin the company myself."

The last part was said smugly but her gaze softened and he knew that the girl had heard the lie in it. His body was degrading everyday piece by piece; the Shinra army tracked his every move and very closely almost succeeded in taking his life. His goal was fading just like his very body, if Shinra didn't get him the degradation would.

A small hand grasped his own in a comforting grip, "Its okay, its never too late for forgiveness," She whispered.

He wouldn't tell her the rest, couldn't tell her the rest. He had killed his parents, corrupted his best friend, and murdered hundreds. Such things weren't for her to hear, let her live in her sheltered world of child innocence.

The anger he had entered with was fading fast in the presence of emerald eyes in a white dress. Her enthusiasm and happiness was infectious and soon she had him guessing the names of her beloved flowers, thoughts of Shinra, Turks, and degradation all forgotten.

"That one is Penelope," she giggled pointing to a yellow flower that matched all the rest.

He chuckled at the absurdity of such a name for a plant, and suddenly the girl fell into a strange silence.

"My birthday is tomorrow, I'm going above the plate."

He detected a sense of dread in her voice, "Congratulations, Happy Birthday."

"I'm afraid but excited too."

"You'll like it I'm sure, there's lots to do." He answered.

She looked to him eyes shining with hope, "Would you come with us?"

The pain he felt looking into her hopeful eyes outweighed any pain he could have felt from the degradation.

"I-I cannot."

Her face fell, "I understand. They're looking for you aren't they?"

Genesis nodded solemnly, "I cannot risk it."

She nodded and suddenly she smiled, "I'll bring you back something!"

"Nonsense, use your money to buy yourself something that you'll like."

Aerith shook her head, "Nope, you're not going to miss out I promise."

Genesis shook his head at the child who danced merrily ahead of him, in wonder of everything she was.


	4. Chapter 4

Aerith woke with a start from a restless sleep; apprehension and excitement had kept her up most of the night. Today was her birthday, her sixteenth and a pivotal moment in a girl's life. She slid from her covers and onto the cold wood floor, stretching sleepy limbs. She didn't feel any different, didn't feel any older, or wiser, or self-aware. Deciding that her sweet sixteenth to be a bust, she frowned and contemplated crawling back into bed.

Just before she could even dare a rather rushed Elmyra bustled into her room, "You're not dressed yet!"

Aerith fumbled for her clothes in an instant, "S-sorry I must have slept in."

Elmyra sighed, "Its okay, we'll catch breakfast on the train."

Excitement shot from her toes through her spine, she had never been on a train before.

**OOOO**

The train was a massive contraption on the outside but small and cramped on the inside. Aerith and her mother squished into their seats at the back of the locomotive, Aerith knowing full well that it was all Elmyra's pay could afford. Nonetheless, the patchy velveteen seat and the stale air didn't damper her mood. She wondered if those around her were on their way up as well, they certainly didn't look like the regular slum riffraff.

A roar of the engine and an enthusiastic squeal of the horn later, the mass complex of steel and tin swirled by her vision and the slums were left far behind.

**OOOO**

The upper level of Midgar was nothing that she could have ever imagined. Steel structures blotted out the blue sky she had hoped to see, bright advertising billboards crowded every open space, hoards of well dressed people scampered by without a care, the smell of deep-fried food and mako wafted through the air, and sunlight warmed her back – real sunlight.

Elmyra watched Aerith's wonder with motherly delight; every last gil had been worth it.

"Wait till you see the rest of it, this is only the train station."

Aerith buzzed with anticipation, for most of her girlhood she had been deprived of the sacred art of shopping, pretty dresses and shoes danced in her mind's eye.

"Can we go shopping?" She asked Elmyra hesitantly.

Her foster mother smiled warmly in the usual fashion, "I know just the place."

**OOOO**

Loveless Avenue was the shopping capital of Midgar and Aerith could see why, the entire block featured cozy yet exquisite shops. Every window decoration a fine example of the beautiful fashions inside. Of course the girl and her mother only window-shopped, occasionally stepping into a store and trying on every gown they set their sights on, much to the sales clerk's dismay for the duo had no intention of buying, each outfit costing much more than their house. She briefly imagined what it would be like to wear such garments on a regular basis, and then she imagined who in their right mind could afford such a thing, the women of Shinra no doubt.

At some point Aerith and her mother past a vendor selling strange ornaments, this caught the girl's attention and she moved in for a closer look. They were charms, some for luck, some for love, and others for protection. She eyed the protection charms and the vendor took notice, "They're very popular among the ladies miss, a lot of girls buy them for their boyfriends who serve in the army. It keeps them out of harms way, they swear by it."

Her thoughts centered to a certain someone, he could use a lot of luck, charm, and karma, whatever it may be to keep him away from Shinra.

"How much?"

The vendor smiled, "Thirty gil, miss."

The price was steep in fact it was all of her allowance; Elmyra nudged her back ever so softly. Whatever, it didn't matter it was for a good cause, she had promised him a gift after all. She handed the vender the entire contents of her change purse and he passed over the smooth gold medallion, its weight surprisingly heavy in her tiny hand.

**OOOO**

Eventually, feet tired from their countless expeditions the two women stopped in the center square. Aerith leaned against one of the largest fountains she had ever seen pressing her feet to the cold stone, so far her birthday had been better than she expected. A unanimous gasp rang out amongst the passerby's and for a split second Aerith felt the tiny tremor of the planet's calling, her gaze instantly drawn to the far entrance.

Small lesions of men dressed in Shinra SOLDIER garb were fast approaching the watching crowd, a group of cameramen and one chatty newswoman following close at their heels. At their forefront was a short, fat, heavily bearded man, and following close behind was a tower of silver. She recognized the face instantly for the public figure it was. That face was painted on every recruitment poster, flashed on every Shinra advertisement, that lavish voice reaching out from the television on the Shinra broadcasting network.

Sephiroth's eyes scanned the crowd out of habit more than suspicion; they landed on a pair of sparkling earth green. Out of nowhere the planet screamed in agony, it was fierce and shrill and Aerith winced in surprise and pain. It split her head right open and she broke eye contact, what was going on? The girl rarely heard the planet's voices outside of the flower patch and never this intense. A silver brow arched in mild wonder before Heidegger motioned to him. Shinra's famed General took up a protective watch over the fat man; Elmyra spat a name, "Heidegger."

The troops gathered in a uniform circle at the back of the Shinra executive, who cleared his throat and demanded the attention of those around, the newscast made a mad dash to film.

"This is a public announcement from Shinra to the denizens of Midgar. There is a threat to the security of our company and to the public. A first-class SOLDIER operative has rebelled against Shinra, he is considered armed and highly dangerous. First-class Commander, Genesis Rhapsodos is charged with conspiracy, the murder of several Shinra troops, the murder of Lillian and Charles Rhapsodos, the theft of classified Shinra weaponry, and avoiding arrest. However, the company is committed to finding this criminal and protecting the citizens of Midgar. If you have seen this individual you are asked to report this to Shinra immediately."

Aerith's stomach dropped several feet in an instant, she felt like she was going to be sick. It couldn't be! Genesis, he wouldn't do that would he? Lillian and Charles, they shared the same last name. Could they be his parents? He killed his own parents! Her heart raced and her breathing constricted in effort to keep up. The General's eyes were on her, she felt it and the planet screamed loudly in her ears. Panic, horror, she took off running from the crowd, Elmyra's yell nothing but an echo in her mind.


	5. Chapter 5

Aerith avoided the church for several days after her birthday. She really couldn't pinpoint why, perhaps it was that she lost interest in her everyday routines, perhaps she was tired with the constant mangled voices of the planet, or perhaps it was fear of her scarlet friend.

Elmyra worried for her daughter, Aerith hadn't explained the mishap of her birthday, and since that day she had locked herself up in their home all day long. It was unusual for the girl, Elmyra was so used to seeing Aerith roam all over the slums on her own adventures. The quiet shell of a person that stayed at home now was definitely not her daughter.

Today Aerith had the house to herself, as per usual. Her mother had left well into the early morning for work leaving Aerith to her own devices. At first she amused herself with small household chores but eventually grew bored, Elmyra always kept the house rather immaculate as it were. Next she tried her hand at baking, but they had a limited ration of flour and Aerith used cornstarch instead, the result was a rather bland patch of shortbread cookies that the girl couldn't stomach. Defeated, irritable, and sad Aerith curled up on the sofa and lost herself in thought.

Her thoughts immediately centered on Genesis, her stomach recoiled partly in shock and yearning. Part of her couldn't believe the crimes pitted against him, a more logical part told her she really knew nothing about the man. He told her he would protect her, which had to count for something right? Or maybe now that he knew her secret he was plotting her immediate demise, she had invited a lion to her tea party hadn't she? She was full of innocence and so naïve, and he was full of double-edged deceit and murder. Another side of her wanted to meet the man again, to scream at him for all that he had done. He had lied to her and she had blurted out nothing but truths.

Aerith's thoughts then turned angry, why should he have complete control? Why should she hide in fear and hurt? Why should she let him hinder her daily life? The church was her sanctuary not his! Even if she did go he probably wouldn't be there, he was never there when she wanted him to be, he never visited as much as a so-called friend should. She slammed her small slippered feet against the old wood floor, she would go to _her_ church today and attend to _her_ flowers, and she didn't care what happened.

**OOOO**

Everyday he waited in that decrepit church and everyday it was the same end. He waited amongst the rotten wood and dusty pews for absolutely nothing the girl never came. He thought it was nothing at first, but when the flowers had begun to dry and wilt Genesis started to worry. He'd leave at dark when he was sure there was no chance of her return, and he'd fall asleep at night with the smell of moldy wood and her accursed flowers burning his senses.

Maybe she had found a real friend but the thought didn't seem plausible, Aerith had a responsibility for those flowers and would never leave them unattended for a friend. Then he began to worry that Shinra had caught up to the flower girl, he contemplated even stooping to a lower level and watching her house, observing the coming and goings of the people within. However, it sounded too ridiculous for his tastes. If Shinra had the girl by now all her chances would be long since snuffed out, this thought kept him awake past midnight with blind dreams of screaming children.

**OOOO**

The chapel smelt glorious it felt as familiar too her as home. She walked through the pews, enjoying the way the wood creaked under her feet as if in greeting. Her flowers seemed drained of their usual brilliant color and Aerith fretted over the poor things instantly. Her fingers pulled through weeds and overgrowth happy to be doing their ritual, she watered the thirsty plants as guilt ranked her brain, how could she have left them for own her fear? Soon she was lost in her habit.

The planet was quiet, deathly quiet even and Aerith began to hum to keep away the annoyance of complete silence. She pecked at the bushy leaves, pruned the edges, pulled weeds, and plucked dead leaves. Minutes past into hours before the small patch of flowers met the girl's high standards. She sat back and sighed with satisfaction, admiring all that was good.

"They missed you."

The voice she recognized but didn't want to believe, perhaps it was some stranger and her senses were playing games. So she foolishly turned around knowing entirely different. Cerulean eyes that seemed a tad bit colder than before surveyed her from the entrance. She swallowed hard, her back trembled and her knees threatened to buckle. Static resonated at the base of her skull, she was sure it was the planet's own quickening pulse.

**OOOO**

Genesis sensed the change in her almost immediately, as SOLDIER he had seen that look of fear a hundred times over during the duration of his career. He had seen the contraction of throat muscles as she swallowed back hard, the momentary flutter of eyelash; shit, he had even felt the jolt in her heart when she turned around. It was all the senses of a predator; her response was that of prey.

So somehow she had found out, no doubt it was her trip to the plate that had done them in. His face was probably posted up at every intersection, radio blasting some brutal crime, televisions broadcasting his SOLDIER file and so forth. Somehow his heart lightened a little; at least she was still alive and free of the Shinra.

The tiny girl took a step back, "Stay away."

He refused and walked forward unsuccessfully fighting back a cocky grin. Aerith kept backing away, she even stepped through her precious flowers but he almost saw her cringe. The church wall stopped her and she let out a strangled sob, there was nowhere left to run. Genesis closed off the distance, standing directly in front of her as Aerith shook like a leaf in the wind. It was painful to watch really, he had never wanted to be the cause of such fear, especially in her.

He sighed, "Aerith, why are you afraid?"

"Those people, you killed them." It was a whisper, no less condemning however.

"I had to, they would have killed me."

"Your parents…did you?"

A break in his icy composure, "Hired by Shinra to raise me."

"But why!"

"To keep the experiment unsuspecting I suppose," this he spat out harshly and she flinched.

"Still…no one has to right to end another's life."

Genesis locked eyes with her fiercely, "My life was taken from me the moment I was conceived, where were my rights?"

She coward from his expression, her trembling intensifying so much so he wanted to grab her and hold her still.

"Will you kill me too?"

Her soft-spoken question took the air from his lungs, "Am I really that much of a monster to you?"

She didn't answer, her eyes permanently glued to the rapier at his belt. He backed away and turned around, a crushing weight in his stomach. He knew there was nothing else to say, she would never understand the crimes he committed or the reasoning behind it, sometimes he even questioned it himself.

His logic told him to leave for there was nothing left for him in this church. He made for the front entrance, not bearing a chance to steal one last look; a frightened child was the last thing he wanted on his conscience.

"W-wait."

He froze debating between the exit and her, small arms wrapped themselves around his waist and he felt Aerith's face rest on his back.

"Don't go."

Genesis stayed glued to the floorboards, muscles tense and uncertain of their next action.

"I'm a monster Aerith, I deserve to go."

Her head shook against his spine but he didn't mind, "You're not a monster, Genesis. I'm sorry I judged you everyone has there reasons, but you wouldn't hurt me I know that for a fact. In truth I feel safe around you, like nothing bad is ever going to happen, so please don't go."

He thought of his earlier pact from when he had first stumbled upon the angel in her garden, he swore to himself to keep her from Shinra had he not? So much had changed since then. The degradation was progressing, Shinra was getting smarter, and his days were numbered. He wondered when she would start to notice the graying of his hair, the dullness of his skin, the creaking bones, the constant winces of pain? What would he tell her then? That her friend was literally rotting away?

Aerith squeezed him a little harder, from her closeness she smelt heavenly, like wildflowers and earth. He sighed in defeat and clasped her small-knotted hands, "I won't."


	6. Chapter 6

He visits more often now; some times he is there when Aerith arrives, other times she is about to leave when he walks in, tired and stone quiet. Those times are the worst, the flowers require no more tending so Aerith takes a seat in the pews beside her quiet friend and she silently matches his rhythmic breathing with her own.

Today a dark shadow overcasts his face, purple smudges hang faintly under his piercing eyes, he seems more drained than ever before, even his skin is paler then her own complexion which has never been touched by the sun. Aerith worries for him constantly afraid that the stress is finally catching up to him, but despite the haggard appearance she still believes he is the most handsome man she will ever meet.

Cerulean eyes catch her gaze for the briefest second and she smiles at him encouragingly. Genesis looks away suddenly as if she had stung him, there is fear in his gaze and Aerith's heart catches in her throat. Something is severely wrong. He heaves an outward sigh filled with grief; the arrogance in his proud shoulders suddenly deflates for the first time. Aerith panics inwardly, something is very, _very_ wrong.

"I'm dying."

He says this is a harsh whisper without making eye contact, chestnut brows furrow together in confusion and surprise. This wasn't a word that existed in her vocabulary, not for a very long time since her mother died.

"What?"

"Their experiment, my body is degrading."

It made sense now, the tiredness, the quiet, the looks of pain, the anger, she felt stupid and lost for even considering it to be the stress or guilt. His eyes wandered to the floorboards beneath her sandals, he looked like he was fighting an inner turmoil. She wanted to touch him, comfort him, ease the ache behind those mako eyes, but she was too afraid to touch him, Aerith knew it would only push him away further into himself. She fought to conceal the tears of frustration threatening to whelm up. Instead she pulled her legs up from the floor and buried her face in her knees, an old habit from early childhood. Something in her dress pocket scrapped roughly against the wood of the pew.

Realization dawned on her as she gasped with surprise, she had completely forgotten about it. He watched her with mild curiosity as Aerith dug through her lacy pocket. The forgotten medallion shone in the light, its weight brought her peace and she pressed it into his chest, he flinched, "What are you doing?"

"I promised I'd bring you back something on my birthday remember? I did but I completely forgot I had it."

Genesis scowled, "You shouldn't have brought me anything."

She couldn't help but giggle slightly, "But I did."

His features lightened and his hand reached for the medallion, his fingers engulfing her own, the touch to Aerith was electric. Pools of cerulean surveyed the medallion's inscription thoughtfully, "What is it?"

She smiled, "Its for protection, it will bring you good luck and keep you out of harm's way."

It flipped the thing on its side spotting the made in Wutai insignia, he flipped it right side up quickly before the scammed girl could see. Poor creature had probably blown her whole allowance on a hoax, he pocketed the gift and nudged her softly, "Thanks."

Her face glowed, "No problem, just promise you'll stay out of danger."

She wanted to ask him a hundred questions, all of them seemed to center around how much time he had left. But for now he seemed happy, so she ignored her darkening wants. They fell into a comfortable silence again, not one for stillness Aerith took to swinging her legs off the ledge of the pew. Genesis shifted his weight more comfortably and she caught sight of something silver past his tendrils of hair.

"What's that?"

He looked to her, "Hmm?"

She pointed to his ear, "May I?"

He contemplated for a moment before nodding; Aerith fought a bubble of shy nerves, she was allowed to touch him for once. Her fingers brushed past his auburn hair and settled on a silver earring, it felt cool to the touch despite being so close to the man's skin. His flesh radiated heat and she blushed at the contact, it was then that she caught sight of a scar. It was an old one but it was long and deep and drew an angry pattern down his neck and past the hem of his scarlet coat. She traced her finger along its ridge as he stiffened under her touch. Sympathetic to the pain it must have caused, Aerith kissed the old wound like Elmyra used to do when she was much younger and had earned herself an "ouchie". The girl cringed, instantly regretting her thoughtless action, "S-sorry," she stuttered.

He said nothing, merely stared at the girl and she detected a hunger in his gaze. She was familiar with it, for it had been reflected in her own eyes for a very long time. The awakening of desire and the longing for it to be explored in another, she held his gaze for as long as he would allow it, encouraging a fire or tempting fate she did not know. A gloved finger grazed her chin hesitantly; she must have imagined it for he would never touch her would he? But there it was again the unmistakable feel of leather. It caressed her cheek so lightly and drew her face to his heat, the touch of his lips she was sure never to forget. Aerith wanted to touch him to ensure that this moment was real. Her fingers graced the path of his jawbone feeling strength even there, he jerked away suddenly as realization dawned on him.

Again, all she could do was mutter a halfhearted sorry trying her hardest to hide the hurt in her eyes.

**OOOO**

The hurt in her face was the last thing he needed, guilt raided whatever piece of soul he had left. He had lost himself in her fire; he stood up from the pew feeling the rotten wood creak with his weight.

"Aerith, I'm sorry – I can't."

She looked up at him from the corner of one emerald eye, he dreaded if she dared ask why. He didn't have an answer for her; he couldn't because he was dying? Or that he was a monster? That it was never meant to go this far? But Aerith didn't ask questions; he knew that much about her. The girl nodded solemnly returning her gaze back to the floor; they slipped into a pregnant silence. He sighed heavily and placed a hand on her shoulder, it seemed to engulf her tiny frame and he admired the contrast for a split second.

"It's getting late, I'll walk you home."

She nodded and offered a weak smile, another stab at his integrity that he couldn't tolerate.

"Aerith, Its not that I don't want to I just can't."

Green eyes swam with an emotion he couldn't place and she blushed heavily, she smiled with a little more meaning this time, "Okay."

Their walk home was filled with the usual mirth that Aerith could bring to every conversation. But behind the façade, he worried. If he couldn't stop the degradation what would he do? His worry wasn't solely placed on himself however, he eyed the cheery girl walking beside him as she ranted on, what was Aerith going to do?


	7. Chapter 7

The day Zack fell through the hole in the church everything changed. He literally came spiraling into her life and shattered the small proximity of Aerith's world. Though feigning annoyance for the sake of a few crushed flowers, she was delighted at the prospect of a new friend. Elmyra said she didn't have any friends, Aerith could think of only one and she wouldn't dare tell her mother. Although his presence was often rare and brief, she craved interaction and genuine friendship. Genesis held a special place in her heart but he brought sadness to her when he came, a shared pain that she wanted to absolve but it was beyond her power. She felt his absence for days and worried for him endlessly.

Zack held none of this, he was optimistic about the smallest of things, charismatic, funny, charming, and dare she say kind of cute. He made passes at her quite a few times, she acted oblivious to every one of them, and her innocence seemed to drive him on. She felt like she was cheating on something she wasn't sure of, so she blushed and ignored the changes in the subject half the time.

Zack told her he was in SOLDIER and a first-class at that; she almost died wanting to ask questions about other first-class operatives, particularly a redheaded runaway. Aerith held her tongue because Zack was the enemy, probably tracking Genesis on his missions to eliminate a dangerous traitor. Looking at the impish grin made her feel almost bad for thinking that, Zack didn't look like a killer; he wasn't like Genesis who radiated a sense of predatory power.

She let herself get caught up in his exuberance though, an exuberance that could rival her own. They'd wander the slums together playing nonsense games or chatting about nothing at all. It felt good to be in the open with someone, even if the Turk's eyes followed them, Zack was not a company traitor and their actions didn't have to be discrete or behind the walls of an ancient church. She even told Elmyra about him, Aerith said he was in SOLDIER but she never mentioned first-class, that right seemed reserved for someone else. Her foster mother approved of course, happy to see her daughter with a genuine friend and not holed up in the church or her room. She even hoped to see a romance spark between the two; he was a SOLDIER, which meant he was with Shinra, which in turn meant he was going places in Midgar. If Aerith could leave the slums and start her life anywhere but here Elmyra could die a happy woman.

Aerith saw a lesser picture than her mother; she saw no romance between her and the young warrior. Their friendship was simply that, a friendship nothing more. Yet every time they prowled through the slum market or talked for hours on the park swings guilt made her heart heavy. Often a nonchalant eye scanned her surroundings for a crimson figure, always wary of the consequence.

**OOOO**

She had a friend now. He supposed that he saw no concern with it, except for her friend was Angeal's puppy. The cheerful youth and his ignorance had always been one to boil Genesis's blood on several occasions; his primary concern should have been on Aerith's knowledge. Had she let word slip to Zack about his location? He found that he was not worried at all; Aerith would never let anything past those rosy lips.

Genesis watched them on their "play dates" he let his integrity believe it was for his own purposes, but as time slipped and the duration of Zack's stays increased, the former commander found his emotions had slipped into jealousy. Burning jealousy, the kind that sat like a lead weight in his stomach and never left, and the kind that sent every nerve on fire for the taste of bloodshed.

It was good for her to be out and about, he knew this, but the selfish part of him enjoyed having Aerith alone and waiting solely for him. She was like a caged bird, bound by the bars of her small world, and now Zack had set his songbird free.

He did nothing about if of course, choosing to stay his distance and watch like some sleazy Turk he knew a lifetime ago. Sometimes he'd see an earth green eye search out amongst the atmosphere, he liked to believe she was looking for him but thought otherwise. Aerith was a strange girl after all, besides Zack never let her gaze wander away for too long anyhow.

**OOOO**

He was mad at her and it didn't take her too long to figure out why. She had visited the church later in the night to water her flowers and had stumbled upon the neglected man. Her timing was oddly late, she knew this and she also knew that Genesis was probably aware of it also, but how could she mutter an excuse to him when Zack had been the one to keep her late?

Genesis nodded at her presence from his seat in the distant corner, she smiled feebly unsure of how to greet him or even what to say. So she watered her plants in silence, silence was not unusual to them but this quiet certainly was. It was one of aggression and apprehension, like at any moment one of them would get up and leave never to return.

Aerith wanted to flee the intense stare she felt at her back, it was accusing and hateful, she felt its judgment blister her skin. Her hands quickened to do their work and to be gone from this place. He sensed her haste and rose from his seat, taking to pacing the walkways between the pews. The wood groaned beneath his feet, Genesis was like a caged animal prowling back and forth, muscle vibrating with the need for action.

Aerith swallowed her fear, "You're angry with me."

The man bit back a sudden laugh and she winced, it was not a happy laugh.

"Angry with you? That would have to imply that I even cared."

His statement hurt her more than she anticipated and that hurt fueled her into bitterness.

"So than you wouldn't mind if I spent more time with him?"

His prowling stopped suddenly and she dared to steal a look at him from the corner of her eye. Rage burned his blue eyes an intense color and his shoulders rose with the usual arrogance, but she was getting better at spotting the cracks in his countenance. Indeed his shoulders rose and his sharp chin angled a degree higher, but he swallowed hard causing his Adams apple to bob and the corners of his mouth dropped ten feet lower. Broken, broken, broken, the words repeated themselves in her mind.

"By all means do," His words were cold and calculated with practice.

Tears pooled in those green eyes and blinded her sight; she stopped her pruning with resentment before slamming two tiny fists into their dirt. A frustrated scream followed her next as her hands grabbed for every budded bloom and tore them from their holy earth. She threw them against the nearby stonewall, and as one slid to the floor another soon joined it, again and again.

**OOOO**

Shock replaced his anger almost instantly as he watched the young Aerith rip apart her entire world. Those flowers were the most precious things he had seen in all of Midgar. How could she? Yet his pride kept him rooted to the spot and away from stopping her. Why would she? Had she not slaved over them for years? He watched one suffer the same fate at the hands of their caregiver, and another and another. He himself cringed to watch them fall to the floor with such sick surprise, finally unable to bear anymore he reached for the girl and pulled her crouching form away.

"Stop," he whispered into her hair.

The girl froze completely as her eyes inspected the flower patch before her. Stunned, she trembled in his arms before a loud sob rocked her whole frame. Guilt oozed in her features as she realized she had laid waste to what she loved. Thoughts of Angeal, Sephiroth, and Banora all plagued his mind and he could relate to the sobbing girl for a small second. His anger had always gotten the best of him.

"Come now, they're not all gone some are still left."

The flower patch was indeed massacred, but some survivors had managed to escape the purging hands.

"They'll grow back and you can start again."

His words seemed to soothe the girl for her cries turned to sniffles and she grew silent.

"I never wanted to see Zack more often," she whispered.

A small smile lightened his face, "And I never wanted you to."

Night had fallen outside and a chill air surrounded the church. Aerith shivered against him, her breath forming clouds.

"Lets get you home."

A bereaved eye surveyed the flowers again and she nodded.

* * *

Author's Note: A big thank you to all the lovely reviewers! You're all motivating me to write faster!


	8. Chapter 8

There was something eerie and dreadful about the slums at night. The way the homeless gathered around a small fire and shared the warmth, although most were complete strangers to each other their conversation was lively and bright. Tiny children shared a small blanket and huddled in closer with smiles painted on their faces, mothers gathered in a circle and watched each other's children sleep. It was something Genesis had never seen before, a small hand encircled his own.

"The slum people look out for each other just like one big family."

It was the first thing Aerith had said to him since they left the church, the tall man felt out of place among the rambled crowd, and he soon realized how out of place he was with the world in general. He wasn't sure there was ever a moment in his life where he felt any understanding of family, Shinra and SOLDIER had been his family. His own parents from Banora had been anything but the definition of kin, the only people he had any connection with had been Angeal and Sephiroth, but now they too were gone from him.

"Home isn't a place, it's a person." Aerith stated as if reading his thoughts.

He raised a brow contemplatively, Hell for all he knew the strange girl beside him could read minds. She smiled up at him, cheeks rosy from the cold air and eyes still puffy from her tears. He tightened his grip on her hand, "Perhaps so."

**OOOO**

Aerith's house loomed before them like a skeletal shell in the dark, no welcoming light shone outside of its windows. Despite the utter darkness Aerith bounded up familiar steps like a panther, reaching for the spare key that Elmyra always left in the mailbox. She turned to her companion, "It's really late and you should come inside."

He shook his head, "Your mother…"

"Isn't home till morning, she works nights on Wednesdays, even then she never disturbs my room at night."

The child was grateful for the dark night; it concealed the heated blush that was spreading from her cheeks to her ears. In truth, she did very much hope he would stay with her for the night. However, she did worry that he was sleeping in some secretive hovel of a pit and believed he would appreciate a warm bed.

His figure stayed unmoving like stone and Aerith sighed, "Where are you staying?"

"There's this shed on the outskir-"

"Absolutely not! You'll catch your death! Come inside!"

Aerith stood on the front step, her arms accented on her hips as she shot him a look she wasn't sure he'd see in the dark, Genesis's mako eyes seen it anyhow. A soft chuckle rang out in the chill air, "Very well."

Aerith smiled brightly as she unlocked the front door, the door creaked on its hinges but the warm air from inside danced delightfully on her bare legs, she beckoned her stowaway inside with the aura of an innkeeper.

**OOOO**

There was something very wrong in the act he was committing, something wrong and tinged with impending regret. Yet he followed Aerith up the staircase, half his attention on the cozy settings around him and the other half waiting for divine intervention. He half expected her mother to come flying out of the next room, but his SOLDIER training detected no presence but their own. The fear of being caught wasn't there; he had been trained after all for stealth and discretion. If the worst did happen he was sure he'd be out of the house in a split second. So why did his heart race almost painfully in his chest? Why did his eyes seek out another presence? Every shadow made his stomach leap on their short hike up the stairs and into a small room to the left.

He had almost expected the room to littered with girly remnants but surprisingly in was stark clean and bare of any resemblance to Aerith. A knowing hand turned on an oil lamp that sent a warm glow throughout the room. Old mismatched furniture was neatly arranged in the corners, an armoire on its last legs, a desk and a chair of incompatible color, a rickety shelf housing only a few books, and a small vase of flowers on the windowsill. The flowers were the only dead give away; he recognized their species to be the same from the church.

Aerith had been following his eyes the whole time and she shrugged sheepishly, "Its not much I know."

On the contrary, it was much better than the rat infested cold shed he'd been using for the past week.

"Actually, it might just be better than the SOLDIER barracks," He stated with a smirk.

Her face brightened softly as she took a seat by the desk, "Tell me, what was it like in SOLDIER?"

**OOOO**

They had been talking for what seemed like an eternity, Aerith's eyes had long since begun to droop and her head bob slowly during conversation. Even Genesis found his mind felt foggy with weariness, cerulean pools wandered to the girl who sat asleep with her head resting on one arm. He pushed his chair back with silent ease and walked to Aerith's side, pulling the girl into his arm and lifting her to the bed, her chest raised slowly with sleep. The oil lamp died under his touch.

Pulling the covers back with one free arm, the ex-commander slipped the girl into her bed with gentleness uncommon to SOLDIER. He turned away from her in an instant and made for the bedroom door, he felt his freedom like a dead weight. A hand reached out in the darkness and clasped the skirt of his long coat.

"Stay," a muffled voice said.

Genesis weighed his options and found none; he cursed Gaia inwardly as he removed his coat and armor. A bone cracked painfully in the silence as he lifted a knee to kick off his shoes, the sound reverberated off the peeling walls and he swore he heard a quiet gasp from the bed. The degradation was stripping him away from even the smallest of movements; he wondered when it would finally snuff out his life.

Aerith pushed in closer to the edge to give him as much room as possible; she wrapped the blankets around him with a motherly edge. Silence engulfed them as they lay on their backs with a good amount of space between them. The tension of unspoken thoughts was suffocating at best; Genesis let his sight wander to the shadows cast from the moonlight outside, the framed photos on the wall stared down at him accusingly.

An hour must have passed before soft steady breaths confirmed that the girl beside him was indeed asleep. He sighed and rolled onto his side, intent at last to find rest. Within minutes he was on the heavenly border between sleep and consciousness, ice cold feet pressed into his back with no consideration. His body stiffened with sickly surprise, all hope of sleep utterly lost. Aerith heaved a sigh, still completely asleep as a dainty arm wrapped itself around his back and pulled a body closer.

A chin rested on his shoulder and her breath was warm against his neck; he strained to pull free but stopped when she murmured in her sleep. Afraid of waking her Genesis stayed motionless in her embrace. His mind raced with thoughts, the sensation of a sleeping body beside him wasn't unpleasant but it was Aerith. She clung to him closely and in the shadow he saw the curvature of her body. He cursed himself and focused his mind elsewhere, a heartbeat fluttered steadily against his back, the rise and fall of her chest, the floral scent of her hair, his mind grew steady and then weary. His eyes finally closed in sleep, pulling Genesis into the deepest sleep since his childhood.


	9. Chapter 9

The morning light woke Aerith from a heavy sleep, she closed her eyes against the savage assault of light and dove deeper into the mass of blankets, lacking any motivation to rise for the coming day. Her arms brushed against a solid mass of warmth, life jolting back into her sleepy limbs when she realized it was another body. A smile graced her lips, he had actually stayed the whole night. Her eyes moved to the slumbering figure beside her, taking in a sight she wasn't sure she'd see again.

Genesis looked peaceful in sleep, the tension that he usually held his face had dissipated, the slow rhythmic breathing reminded her that he was still very much human. Her eyes followed his form and rested on the scars that riddled his body like some masterpiece in progress. Most were small and old, forming solid white lines that were two shades paler than his own skin. A few were recent and nastier than the rest, they were wide and deep, flesh still flaring red at the edges. Deep cuts rounded near his shoulders looking like cracks that refused to heal, she wondered if it was his cell degradation. Aerith was hit with a wave of sorrow for her friend, he shouldn't have to feel pain or face the armies of Shinra alone. She wanted to absolve him of every hurt he had experienced and wrap him in a veil of protection. This want was so strong she felt a sob rise in her throat at the impossibility of such a thing. Perhaps this feeling was love? This need to protect and save someone against all odds, it was foreign to her entirely and she had never felt its pangs before.

Tears flowed freely from her cheeks now, and she fought the sobs that would surely wake her companion. Turning her back to him, she stared at the old faded wallpaper of her childhood room with their tiny flower buds that now seemed foolish, willing the frustration to fade before anyone would notice. An arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her into a solid wall of warmth, "Good morning."

She felt the rumble of his voice before she heard it, reminding her of wind passing through trees. Choking back a lump that had formed in her throat she managed to whisper a husky reply, hoping it didn't betray the inner turmoil.

"Morning."

She would have faced him if she knew she wouldn't cry, instead she kept her back to him occupying herself by counting his heartbeats. Some second instinct or maybe even the mako enhancements had allowed him to know otherwise.

"What's wrong?"

She could have literally felt the intensity of his stare on her back, the dam broke then and she rolled his way, wrapping her small arms around his shoulders.

"Don't go."

It was all she could say, she felt pathetic and weak but her words rang true, closing her eyes to avoid the cerulean pair that sought hers out. A hand brushed her hair hesitantly, running fingers through her long tresses that had fallen out of her braid. He didn't say anything but she knew his answer, it was as inevitable as his degradation, he would go.

"Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return."

Aerith was so sick of that dreadful poem, its meaning was lost on her, the answers like grains of sand. She felt him slip from her hold, the weight on the other end of the bed fleeting. She was still crying with the resentment boiling in her blood, she wanted to shake him and tell him that he was going to die. It didn't make sense, running into Shinra was a death sentence why not stay here?

With some effort she pulled herself from her bed and stared the redhead down, her face now a mask devoid of emotion.

"Where will you go now?"

He was throwing on his coat, watching her from the corner of his eye, "To Nibelheim," He stated.

Aerith raised a chestnut brow, she had never heard of such a place.

"And what will you do?"

"Beg for my salvation from an old friend."

The last part he said with venom, a friend that was no longer a friend and Aerith felt her heart sink.

"Will I see you again?" She asked because it was vital, somehow she knew the answer was no even if he himself didn't know.

"If fate will have it."  
She smirked at this almost fighting back a laugh, the answer was very much like him and she had expected no less. Her bravado was short-lived, the anger that had fueled her was running out with her reasoning. She had to tell him now or she never would, she would never gather the desperation again, either that or she would never see him again.

"I love you."

It was a whisper spoken to the walls more so than him but he heard it anyhow, the falter in his step was undeniable. It took a moment for recovery before his feet were echoing down the hallway. To anyone else the movement would have been subtle, but for Aerith they sounded like gunfire.

**OOOO**

He had seen the doubt in her eyes when she asked if he'd return, it had stung him to the very core. There was wisdom in those green eyes, if she had been here would she tell him so? Tell him that he was going to die no matter what he did? The slums faded in the distance, its people blurring past him as he ignored their heavy glares. Genesis supposed he should take more caution but he just didn't care. If he returned to Shinra would they cure him? If only to execute you later, a voice in the back of his mind whispered.

Wings ripped from his back with brutal force, he no longer felt the agony that used to accompany them. Instead he felt the sensation of flight without really registering the actions. He was traveling to Nibelheim, its route a path he had remembered with relentless study.

In truth he had been tempted to stay with the flower girl, he had actually been tempted to stay and live out the rest of the degradation without fighting. His mind however, would not be swayed. So long as there was a breath in his body he would find a cure, his thoughts turned jovial, suppose he did win out in the end? Would Aerith be waiting?

He remembered her words, so soft he could have imagined them if it wasn't for the torn look she had cast him when he walked away. He had hurt that girl so many times since walking into that damned cathedral, and yet she stilled held on. She deserved someone better, someone who could be there for her no matter the cost, she deserved nothing less than a hero. His thoughts centred to Angeal's prodigy, Zack was someone he could never be, steadfast and hopeful even when facing death. Genesis frowned despite himself, Angeal would be proud to see how far his student had gone, honour and all. He hoped the puppy would keep Aerith company, chase away any remnants he might have on her still.

The mountains of Nibelheim came into view over the horizon, but for the first time since leaving Shinra Genesis felt fear.


	10. Chapter 10

The days passed slowly for Aerith, blending together with routine, Aerith even questioned the days and weeks. Eventually things drew back into a sense of normal which was something that she had surprisingly missed. With no SOLDIERS to fall through the remains of her poor church roof she carried on without much thought of guests, minus the Turk who had deliberately made his presence known a few times.

Zack was gone now too, he had told her he was leaving for Nibelheim; there could no longer be any doubt in her mind that he was indeed chasing Genesis. She never said anything though, the pained expression that had crossed her face for the briefest of seconds was chalked up to Zack's leave.

The day he left Aerith had pushed a wish list into his calloused palm and promised to write. She wanted to spend more time with Zack, to see the sky with him, to sell flowers with him – but as friends. On her trek home from the train station the girl had been hit with a tremendous wall of guilt. She would write to Zack but what of her other warrior friend? She'd write to him too, even if she had no where to send them, even if he'd never read them.

Tonight she sat on her bed with a worn pink notepad, it had cost her a week's allowance as writing utensils were always so expensive in the Slums. She dated the letter and signed her name on the bottom like her mother had taught her. Her letter to Zack was short and sweet, as always the words between them flowed easy and comfortable. Genesis was a task on the other hand, she didn't know what to say, she talked about the flowers before feeling redundant and tearing the page – he wouldn't want to know about her stupid flowers. Instead her letter became a note, it read simply.

_"How are you? I hope you're okay." _

Satisfied, the girl folded it up neatly and placed it by the windowsill drifting into an easy sleep.

**OOOO**

Nibelheim was a cold desolate place, Genesis realized that he had arrived several days ahead of Sephiroth. Agitated and angry with their delay, he had made a shelter of sorts out of the mako reactor stationed in the area. It was damp, cold, and dark and he absolutely hated it. During the daytime he scavenged the mountainside for any source of food or substance, his efforts had all be fruitless as Nibelheim was a wasteland of ice. What could possible grow through such harsh treatment? Raiding the village at night was out of the question, the town was small and someone was sure to notice. The last thing he wanted was for someone to tip off Sephiroth or Zack to any strange sightings.

Growling darkly under his breath Genesis took a seat in the knee-high snow, the degradation was almost in its final stages, his strength and drive were fading more and more each day. Toiling through the mountain had taken a lot out of the former first class. Ice blue eyes surveyed the land before him, white and grey for miles around it was almost blinding really. Yet there in the distance a splash of yellow caught his gaze. Rising to his feet on full alert, the man waited for it to move, curious when it did not Genesis decided to draw in closer.

Three feet ahead of him and looking rather displaced in all the snow, was a pale yellow flower. He almost gasped with surprise, what could grow with such harsh treatment indeed? He had heard of snowlilies and of winter flowers but they had all been monstrous ugly things, suited and bred to withstand all kinds of cold. The plant that grew before him was a beautiful thing, fragile looking and small. Genesis bent to pick the flower from its hold but decided better, such a rarity amongst the ice should remain there without his disturbance, it would only die if he took it with him anyhow.

Heading back to the frozen reactor Genesis contemplated on the tiny flower, painfully reminded of someone innocent who had grown in such foul conditions. Despite his harsh treatment of her she had still managed to bloom. He cursed his thoughts for straying to Aerith, he wanted to see her again a little too much perhaps.

The dim glow of mako surrounded the ramshackle room he called home, he could fly back to Midgar in one night and he certainly had time before Sephiroth would arrive. However, inner logic had won in the end. The degradation was severe and he was already very weak, what would normally take a day could take more. Sighing, Genesis shivered against the cold and managed to fall into an exhausted half sleep.

**OOOO**

The letters had become an obsession for Aerith, she no longer spent her days in the church. Immediately after tending to her flowers she'd walk home with a renewed gait as a Turk followed her with increasing suspicion, she'd sit in her room with pen to paper and fervor in her green eyes.

Over time her notes to Genesis had turned to letters, the words had begun to flow faster and true, her letters to Zack were shorter in turn and less detailed. She'd write and tell Genesis of Midgar and Shinra, Midgar was his home right? He must miss some parts of it. Then she'd talk about herself, how she wasn't afraid of the Turks anymore even with their sudden increase in surveillance, how Zack was gone and also in Nibelheim, how her flowers seemed to shine in the artificial light. Anything and everything and all so completely random, nonetheless she had acquired a collection of unsent and unread letters with no address, all of them sitting on the ledge of her window. It was a comforting sight for her, her last image before sleep was always a stack of letters.

Morning light pierced the dark of her room, Aerith yawned sleepily and stretched misused limbs, her eyes wandered to the pile of paper by the window – a force of habit more than thought really. To her horror they weren't there. Darting from her bed she searched the floor, hoping that the stack had simply fallen down in the night, but there were no papers in sight.

Fresh hot tears welled in her eyes, hands feeling the empty mantlepiece, this was impossible where and how could they have moved? The tip of something downy and soft touched her finger pad. Emerald eyes bright with tears moved to find the offending object, she held up one lone black feather and felt a gasp of surprise leave her lungs. Somehow, pigeons aside, the feather hadn't come from any bird she knew of for it was far too big.

Pain turning to confusion, she moved to the bedroom window that she always kept closed. The flowerbed wasn't the only thing to greet her, flapping softly with the dry breeze was a piece of paper. At first she thought it might have been one of hers, however the handwriting was much too fine to be her messy work. Desperately she opened the latch and caught the loose scrap before it flew from reach, turning it over madly in her hands.

"_Even if the morrow is barren of promises_

_Nothing shall forestalls my return,_

_To become the dew that quenches the land,_

_To spare the sands, the seas, the skies,_

_I offer thee this silent sacrifice."_

Aerith held the paper to her chest, feeling the tears fall for a completely new reason. 


	11. Chapter 11

Nibelheim had burned, a hero had been misplaced, and a villain was born, but all of this trouble was unimaginable and unknown to a young flower girl of the slums. These days Aerith was more concerned with the fact that Zack had stopped replying to her letters, more concerned that perhaps he had lost interest, or grown tired of a meaningless friendship, never did the thought occur that he was in some sort of danger. And what of Genesis, her thoughts were always stormy when she thought of the scarlet clad warrior, the new letters she wrote had gone unread by the windowsill till inevitably, she stopped writing.

Life went on in Midgar, rumours flew about the deaths of first class SOLDIERS and the possible end of Shinra's SOLDIER department, all this went unheard or ignored by the young girl. Her attention was now focused on her flowers and her small "unofficial" business. Elmyra's attention was now solely on the heightened presence of Turks in their district, she swore that every flash of black behind her vision was one of the deadly spies, and that paranoia had kept her daughter locked inside on many an occasion.

Aerith could care less about the looming shadows around her, sometimes to herself she wished Tseng would kidnap her and haul her off to the Shinra, perhaps then she might see Genesis along the way. The thought of the redhead trapped and beaten in some prison cell tortured her to the core, almost as much as the thought of herself being locked in a lab somewhere, she shuddered imagining the burning smell of antiseptic and the sting of cold bars on her bare skin. She retracted her statement, she truly hoped Tseng or any of the Turks would never catch her.

Speaking of the devil, Aerith knew he was here today. Tseng was never stealth about his presence, although she knew he definitely could be, it was almost an unspoken code between the two that he wouldn't watch her without first making himself known. Of course he never showed himself directly, it was always small things, the squeaking of a rotten floorboard, the quick murmur of a camera, sometimes the shadow of a navy suit if she was lucky.

It was his aftershave that gave him away today, the smell was unforgettable, saved in her senses from an early childhood of crying into his shoulder, a subtle smell that was strong with musk and orelander.

"Hello again."

Her own voice echoed back to her from the stained glass windows, the squeak of leather was the only reply.

"It's nice to see you again, Tseng."

He appeared from behind an old stone column, straight and professional with an unreadable mask, she almost gasped, he never revealed himself to her.

"You've been meddling."

She tilted her head to the side, confused and curious and oh so naive, it was that expression that always made his breath hitch.

"Sorry?"

He moved closer to her sitting frame, his footfalls made no sound and Aerith was briefly jealous of this trait.

"I wish you didn't, you've made things very complicated at Shinra."

Rosy pink lips frowned only slightly, "I'm really not sure what you mean."

"Genesis."

The girl's eyes went wide, mouth suddenly dry she felt a colour rising to her cheeks. She prayed for it to go unnoticed, least she give away their secret, but Tseng was a vulture in disguise and his eyes never missed a sign of weakness.

"His betrayal was bad enough for the company, but now Sephiroth's dead and our company is faced with its worst loss yet. What could possibly pull Shinra out of ruin now? The Ancients, of course."

Black brows pulled together in a condescending way, "How unfortunate that you're the only one left, even more unfortunate that we know where you are."

This was it, this moment was the one she was supposed to fear for the rest of her life, the day Shinra finally came for her. Something churned in her stomach, dread perhaps but certainly not fear. Her face softened, "So you've finally come to take me away?"

Tseng nodded slowly, almost black eyes drinking in her expression.

"They'll experiment on me again hmm? Exploit me for their greedy purposes."

A split second of some mysterious ache crossed the Turk's face, she caught it and smiled.

"Then I'm sorry you had to be the one to bring me in."

Arms enveloped her in a grip, strong, fast, and deadly. Aerith closed her eyes and held her breath waiting for the cold metal of a gun. Nothing came just a strength that kept her pinned to his chest, the starchy fabric of his pressed suit scratched at her cheek.

"My sincerest apologies, Aerith."

She believed him too.

**OOOO**

She stayed pressed to his side the whole way there, the train ride to the upper plate had been done in absolute silence. Aerith remembered a time not so long ago, when she had sat in this very tram with her mother on her birthday. Nausea swept her instantly and she turned to the Wutai native beside her.

"M-my mother, she doesn't know."

"All will be explained to her soon, one of my associates will see to it."

His voice was clipped, almost strained, face pale in the fluorescent light. Aerith wanted to cry but she held it in, she was getting too old for that anyhow.

"Will I ever see her again?"

"Maybe."

She scanned his face, daring him to make eye contact with the heartbroken girl beside him, he didn't and she took his answer as a definite no. Suddenly bitter Aerith scanned her feet hotly, noticing the dirty smudges on the pink bows.

"I hope they kill me."

Tseng's head snapped to her, pencil thin lips almost turning in surprise, "Why?"

"Killing me would be the nicest thing those scientists could do to me."

The rest of the trip Aerith tried to distance herself from the Turk, feeling an undeserved hatred for the man who was delivering her to her execution. Tseng could turn around, could even let her go, but he was no rebel. He'd turn her in out of loyalty to his company, not daring to raise resistance, Tseng was no Genesis.

The further she pushed from the man's suited frame the closer he got, by the time they reached the Shinra building he was gripping her tightly by the arm. The pressure was tense, and once or twice she could swear she saw his arm shake with desperation.

**OOOO**

Inside the lobby Aerith was stunned, emerald eyes moved in a trance while watching the display around her. Pretty secretaries and pencil pushers moved in a blur from elevator to elevator, the massive glass contraptions looked interesting yet frightening. Everything was white, the sheer pristine floors and walls assaulted her eyes, even the assembly of lounge chairs for the waiting public were white. No one glanced at the obvious Turk or the young lady beside him, even if she made a scene here she doubted it would go noticed amongst the alternating mass.

As if reading her thoughts Tseng jerked her arm, "Behave."

She followed his lead without question, leaving behind the busy lobby for a quiet corridor, her eyes couldn't make out the scenery before, they passed an innumerable amount of doors, and must have darted through a dozen hallways before it hit her.

She smelt the bleach firstly, a strong potent odour that masked what surely was death or evasive science. The white walls had changed into a dull grey, her footfalls echoed in her ears and there wasn't a soul insight. This was the science department surely, a lump formed in her throat and she slowed her pace. Tseng didn't push her forward, the ominous shadow merely matched her gait pace for pace. The tears came now, fast and heavy, and there wasn't a thing she could do to stop them. She stopped in her tracks and held fast to the sleeves of the Turk.

"Please, let me go! I beg you!"

His face blurred before her with her tears, he drew closer, aftershave masking the waiting death. His expression was torn, a hand clasped her neck softly and she leaned into the comforting weight.

"I'm sorry, it is beyond my power."

A syringe was pushed into the column of her bony neck, a quick sting and the soft gasp of sick surprise. The hallway darkened instantly as the girl felt her limbs go numb, she remembered falling into his embrace lastly.

**OOOO**

Voices murmured to her in the depths of her sub-conscience, too many to count and almost deafening with their urgent pleas. Somewhere far away Aerith thought she heard laughter, nasally and cruel. Then the voices stopped and only one spoke loud and clear, "Wake up, my love."

Her mother.

"Mom?"

"Don't be afraid, little one."

Someone or something poked the flesh of her stomach painfully, green eyes opened instantly and were blinded by white lights.

"Aha! The specimen is awake!"

A man looked down on her, wire-rimmed glasses reflecting the light, his facial features were jagged and sharp, his nose more prominently so. She winced when her eyes were unable to adjust to the surgical lamp hanging above her head. Her body still felt numb, arms and legs too heavy to move, and she found it hard to focus her mind on the rather dire situation.

Tseng, that terribly clever man. It made sense now, he had injected her with a heavy pain tranquilizer, the last parting gift of a former friend.

"Her name is Aerith."

A second voice interrupted her thoughts, it sounded strangely familiar but she couldn't quite place it.

"Bah! A terribly human name! I shall change it, she is an Ancient after all."

A figure moved closer in the line of her peripheral vision, still too far for her to recognize.

"I cannot wait to start the experiment!" The grotesque man in the white lab coat stated, long fingers dragging across his chin.

"Let her rest, Hojo. She's been through a lot today."

This man Hojo, frowned darkly and it was a frightening sight, "Do not tell me what to do Turk!"

A navy figure shifted uncomfortably, "You might further damage the specimen, she is only an adolescent by her race's standards."

Black eyebrows peppered with grey seemed to slacken, "Hmm, maybe your right. Put her back in the holding cell for now."

The examination table she was on moved out from under her, wheels squeaking dully in her ears.

"Thank you, Tseng."

**xxxxxxx**

Note: Enter Tseng. Hahaha, where am I going with this? Wait and see my loveys. No worries though, Genesis will still be making an appearance.


	12. Chapter 12

Her prison was white, a hospital white complete with a single metal frame bed and the stench of bleach.

Aerith had lost count of time, it felt like days but really had probably only been hours, as she was certain that Hojo or his scientists wouldn't have left her unattended for so long. The blissful drug that Tseng had shot into her veins had worn off, leaving her with heightened senses and the sharp pang of fear. The surgical gown they provided her with clung to her thin frame like a sheet of air, she shivered against the occasional draft that seemed to permeate from the cell walls.

Reality had hit her in the gut, this was her end and there was no way out. No amount of pleading or promises would set her free, no saviour to come to her aid, even the planet's voices seemed to have abandoned her. Defeated, she sprawled herself out on the tiled floor, pressing an ear to the cold ground, hoping to dull the horrific hum of the examination lamps above. Aerith stayed like this for an eternity, passing into a state of numbness where her thoughts didn't travel and her body forgot to feel.

A tremor passed through the floor below her, a brief recollection of how strange that was forced her mind to ponder on why. Suddenly another one rattled the ground, causing the lamps above to sway and the walls to shudder. Aerith woke now from her strange trance, stricken with fear and wonder. The sounds of machinery seemed to echo on the floors above her, heavy machinery followed by the rapid sound of gunfire.

Training practice maybe?

The power blew as alarms went off everywhere around her, the sound was massive and caused her ears to ring deafeningly. Panic stricken, she scanned her surroundings, there was no way out, whatever was happening above was quickly spreading to the floors below. Emergency lights kicked in with their dull rays of crucial red, and the white walls of her cell became alight with artificial chaos. The alarms died halfway through their shrieking call, as if someone had pulled their wires and everything fell into a deadly silence.

An ominous tinkering sounded outside the hall of her chamber, quiet but heavy in a mechanical way, survival instinct kicked in and Aerith crawled on all fours to the underside of her bed. Whatever was outside the cell area gave a loud robotic hiss as its hydraulics started to charge, the girl clasped her arms over her head preparing for the worst.

White cement flew over her bed, chunks and pieces of it flying like confetti through the air at deadly speed, a rush of hot air stung the exposed flesh of her ruddy cheeks. Eight giant metal legs like that of a spiders' crawled into the room in an awkward fashion, she recognized this to be a Shinra manufactured weapon. In the back of her mind she wondered why a Shinra creation would attack the Shinra building, but paid it little attention. The warfare contraption moved slowly, its scanner eye surveyed the room quietly and apparently finding no sign of life or plausible threat, its hydraulics hissed again as it ploughed through the science department, leaving a terrified flower merchant behind.

She became instantly aware of two things all at once, one being that she was still alive, and two being that there was now a giant gaping hole in her cell. She saw her escape and made a break for it, what was the worst that could happen? She could stay here and wait for the attack to subdue and Shinra to return to active status, in which case she would die eventually by the hand of science. Or she could attempt an escape, in the fury of battle when all eyes were on their own, she might be able to slip through unnoticed. The worst being that some defective machinery shot her on sight, at least it would be a quicker death she noted sadly.

Aerith flew down smoke-filled halls blindly, turning down corridor after corridor and dodging burning rubble. Occasionally she heard gunfire and turned sporadically away from the sound, something was launching missiles now and the earth shook with enough force for the girl to stumble on her feet. The damage was horrific, downed power lines sparked with deadly electricity blocking off many fire exits, heavy support pillars lay broken in half down the centre aisle, but so far she hadn't crossed any casualties. She prayed the poor souls had enough warning to flee before the full force assault began.

Eventually tiptoeing in the shadows had led her to some kind of open foyer. It wasn't as grand or as enormous as the entrance had been when she first came, but it had elevators. Not trusting the mechanisms to work after all the damage, the girl took to the emergency exit stairwell on her left. Despite being completely shrouded in darkness, this path seemed undisturbed. Holding her breath and moving as quietly and quickly as she could, she made progress down the never-ending climb. Something caused her heart to stop and Aerith ceased all movement, heavy voices echoed below her.

"I swear! I don't know where the S cells are!"

A lower voice responded in a quick snakelike tone, much smoother than the panicked man.

"Lies."

"N-no, please! No one k-knows! Hojo's experiments are the only viable sample we have!"

"Where are they?"

"N-nibelheim."

There was silence before a shaky laugh split the calm, it made Aerith shiver, whoever this voice belonged to they were mentally unhinged.

"Why thank you."

The metallic hum of a sword being swung filled the stale air before slicing through flesh, a body hit the floor with a sickening squish. Horrified and unable to stop her surprise, Aerith gasped out loud, the sound seemed to intensify off the empty walls instantly alerting the murderer below of her presence. She retreated back up the stairs in a fury, a heavy black shadow chasing her up the whole way. Everything was black in this narrow exit, the girl's lungs burned with the effort to keep moving, tears biting at the corners of her eyes, her bare foot missed its purchase on the step above and her chin came crashing down with a terrible crack.

She let out a pitiful wail as her vision swam, head throbbing at the base of her skull, she tasted blood in her mouth like a metallic river, a hand gripped the back of her medical gown and hauled her up effortlessly.

"I hope your ready to die, snooping coward."

"Please! Please don't kill me!"

It was all she could say with a mouthful of blood, sobbing horrifically to the enigmatic killer.

They grew silent, the hand suddenly trembled and the girl could feel its grip loosening.

"Who are you? What is your name?"

"Aerith, Aerith Gainsborough, I've been kidnapped please don't kill me! I just want to go home! I promise I won't tell anyone!"

It dropped her like a bag of bricks, her legs gave out and she crumbled to the floor in a heaving mess. The figure didn't move or say anything at all, she wondered if he was letting her go and she quickly clambered to collect her bearings and run. A hand shoved her back down, "You'll die out there." The voice stated, suddenly quieter and without its malice.

"I don't care! I have to leave while I still have the chance!"

"I'll help you, but you'll have to close your eyes."

She pondered the strange request only for a moment before seizing the offered gloved palm, it pulled her up effortlessly supporting all of her weight, "Follow me," it said. She kept her eyes open in the dark, subconsciously feeling the hand wrapped tightly around her own. Strangely it was a familiar one, some distant memory pulled at the back of her mind that couldn't be placed. The man's pace quickened as an emergency exit door came into view with its bleeding red light. Aerith could see light seeping from its frame, "Close your eyes."

Obediently she did, closing them to the assault of light and to the stranger's identity. As he pushed her through the door the sound of battle engulfed her senses, bullets hailed and shells flew, echoes of mechanical screeching and in the background, the cries of humans.

Who could do such a thing? Aerith thought despairingly.

His pace quickened to a slow run and he pulled Aerith along, occasionally he stopped her abruptly and a millisecond later a shell would fly past. It seemed only a quick second before they had crossed the battle scene into a quieter area.

"Is this you're doing?"

She asked the stranger with an oddly bold tone for her current predicament. The man never stalled and his gait never broke, "Shinra is finally getting what it deserves."

His voice was hollow and she felt pity for this deranged madman, "All of them? Even the ones who are blind to Shinra's darker secrets?"

"It wasn't their doings no, it was brought onto them by their ignorance."

She pondered his answer, "Well then I am guilty too."

"Children are always innocent."

"But I am not, it was brought onto me, I was born with it."

She thought she felt him bristle hotly under her touch, like her argument was disturbing him. She dropped his hand and stood firm, "Kill me too."

Aerith heard him come to abrupt stop before her, leather squeaked quietly in protest, she could almost feel the killer's inquisitive glare. Defiantly, she decided to meet the monster's stare and opened her hues of sparkling emerald. Faded red leather, white hair that had once been a brilliant auburn, a cracked ashed face, and piercing cerulean eyes – she knew that aged face anywhere.

Her vision pitched and her knees began to fail, tears stained her vision but she could still see the horrified expression on her old friend's face.

"I-it's you, how, why!"

His face was unreadable but his body trembled like a leaf in the wind.

"You monster!"

The girl delivered a verbal mortal wound, one that Genesis's pride could not recover.

"How could you do this!"

Her green eyes burned into his own, her tear-stained cheeks and bloodied mouth worse than all the dead of Wutai's fallen.

"This is what monsters do."

His reply was heartbreaking and also terrifying, she turned heel and ran back into the chaos of war. Aerith heard his yell but ignored it, she had to get away, away from him and this place even if it killed her. Running into the thick of the assault and blind to the danger around her, passing mechanical death machines and fallen soldiers, and barely missing a bullet or two, she kept running. Something was following her, quick and fast, it wasn't Genesis, she briefly caught the flash of a navy suit and knew exactly who it was.

She was quicker in her adrenaline and fear, but running for a dead-end. The broken shards of a highrise window alerted her attention, opening with jagged mouth to an inky black city outside. Aerith's ramshackle brain could not find another alternative, so without holding a single breath she prayed a silent prayer to the planet for safety and dove into the night air.

Astonished and sickened, Tseng seen the girl fall for a split second before her white frame was engulfed in a pair of ebony wings.


	13. Chapter 13

She was obviously dead, if not dead then soon to be. The air whooshed by her in violent speeds, whipping against her clothes and painfully deafening to the ears. The panic racing of a heart that knows it's about to end strangely wasn't there, Aerith found peace in this reckless abandonment, the lifestream would accept her and her days of running would be over at last. Shinra, SOLDIER, Turks, mako, it wouldn't matter at all anymore. Her mother would be there and all the rest of the ancestors she never knew, they would welcome her with loving arms and she would finally know bliss.

Suddenly she felt her body be torn from the gravity of her fall, its painful at first, the crushing blow of something grabbing her whole, but the air slowed into a steady flow that breezed by almost gently. She waited for the concrete or the bone breaking steel of Midgar's industrious streets below, but nothing came just more air whirling past like an endless void.

This was an unreasonably long time to die. Mildly puzzled, the girl opened one wary eye for a brief second only to watch her feet dangle above the city below. Now was the time for panic, Aerith screamed, screamed as hard as her lungs would allow for. Whatever had her suspended between certain death and life gripped her even harder, "Easy, its alright I've got you."

She recognized the voice and rage sparked her veins, "Let me fall, you monster!"

"I will not."

They were slowing down as some kind of force allowed them to drift towards the roof of an abandoned factory. For the first time tonight Aerith became aware of the large black wing that was supporting the two, and the fact that it belonged to the former SOLDIER. The wing itself stemmed just inches from his spine and flexed with the support of his lower and upper back muscles. Instantly nauseated the girl gave up, dangling lifelessly like prey caught in the talons of some hawk.

"What have you become?"

Her question was a whisper to the winds but he never answered her. This man's gaze hardened under the starlight, their usual piercing colour no longer existent, his stare were pale and faded reminding Aerith of an old sightless dog that used to wander the slums. Genesis was dying and certainly not far from it.

Once her slippered feet touched the grimy roof Genesis let her go, and her body dropped to his feet, too tired or too devastated to support Aerith's weight. Tiny shaking hands covered her open mouth as she looked at the man above her, truly looked at him. She saw rage, hatred, pain, grief, guilt, and, fear.

_Do not fear him daughter, he means you no harm._

She gasped so loud she almost choked. The planet's voices! She hadn't heard them in so long. Auburn hair had died to a stark white, thin angry cracks spread in a network across his hands, arms, and neck, reminding Aerith of a marred porcelain doll, even the once signature crimson of his coat had faded grey with ill care. Why have you let him suffer for so long? She asked the planet subconsciously.

_Witness the making of our guardian, but first they have to fall._

Aerith didn't understand the unionized voices, or what it had to do with the twisted creature above her. Genesis still stared at her, judging every conflict in her features and weighing her plausible disgust. In truth, she wanted to hate him but she couldn't find the spite to do so. For once she prayed she had to strength of a genetically altered warrior so she could strike him down, but then retracted the statement – she couldn't kill him even if she had the power to. Perhaps it was their history or maybe even her kind-hearten nature, but she wanted to hold him and absolve every sin and ache and pain.

_From even the most ugly of cocoons emerges a beautiful butterfly, remember? Don't be afraid._

This was Ifalna's voice that whispered an old tale, Aerith remembered the bedtime story from a period long past. Her shaking ceased and her heart stopped its painful hammering, she tilted her tiny angular chin and stared at him with clarity, "You belong to the Planet, did you know that?" And then she smiled.

**OOOO**

Genesis gaped at her, it was practically all he could do. Frozen to the spot with his jaw mildly slack and probably hanging too – like a complete fool. He had expected her fear, and her anger, quite possibly her hate too. It had shattered the last strand of humanity within him when he had seen her blazing eyes so full of repulsion, the girl had cringed at his touch and had even preferred her death than his aid.

Now she stared at him like he was an old friend, a smile plastered to her face as delicate as glass. His soul sung with the gesture that felt like ice to a burn, while his mind seethed for her to hate him. He didn't deserve smiles, generous words, or sympathetic stares, and he rounded on her bowed form, quickly filling the space but she did not move or even quake. The ex-SOLDIER imagined his gloved hand wrapping around her neck and throttling her, she was so weak, so forgiving, so innocent. Her emerald eyes brightened as she watched him draw near, her fragile arms opened for an embrace. Damn her! So eager to walk into a lion's den and coax it to play!

"Your destiny is so much greater than you know, your just too ignorant to see it."

He froze again and then struck dumb by a memory, he frowned at her. Another had called him ignorant before as well, this character just as equally as strange and terrifying as her.

"You'll never get anywhere with a tongue as rude as that," he growled softly at her.

A deeper smile and then a hoarse giggle as she closed her empty arms around herself, "You read my letters."

He nodded and watched the girl colour slightly around the cheeks, "I knew it, you said you'd never visit but you did."

She rose to her feet a little shaky, he fought the urge to offer an arm but she seemed to find her balance just fine without him. Gaia, she was a mess. She was still wearing the hospital gown that was in a sorry state and much too large for her tiny body. Dirt smudged her arms and legs, even the tip of her nose, and a splash of dried blood stained her forehead. Suddenly Genesis remembered the incident and grew angry, "You jumped," he stated matter-of-factually.

"Hmm, I guess I did."

"Are you so eager to die?" He retorted, it was never meant to be a question more so a sarcastic statement.

"Sometimes."

He was taken back by her answer, slightly disturbed he turned to meet her eyes.

Her earthy pools were down, she was staring at the grungy roof that was their support from a six-storey drop, "I thought I was going to die in there."

Genesis felt the familiar burn of his hatred for all things Shinra, "And so you thought death by falling was any better."

"I can't fight back like you can."

She was right, in so many different ways too.

Suddenly she was playful again and bounced slightly on her heels, "Remember, you were supposed to be my bodyguard and protect me from them?"

The memory was painful for Genesis, stinging him right to the core, he certainly had failed a lot of people. The girl frowned likely sensing his agony, "It's ok, I'll getcha next time."

Would there be a next time? His frown only deepened into a fearful scowl, a tiny hand was at his back.

"Don't worry," she cleared her throat with a tone of masculinity, "There is no hate, only joy. For you are beloved by the goddess."

She mimicked him perfectly, but the play he had so loved no longer brought him comfort, so he smirked a little for the girl's sake which earned him another smile.

"Where will you go now?" She asked timidly, obviously hoping to push the burning Shinra facility from their minds.

Truthfully he didn't know, his raid on the Shinra had failed to produce any S cells, Sephiroth was dead, and Zack was on the run with the last carrier to Gaia knows where. His last option was Banora.

"Home," Genesis replied, savouring the word that had never meant anything to him, "What about you?"

Aerith seemed to stare off into the distance, only her so-called "planet" knew where she was truly looking.

"Home." She answered.

**xxxx *sigh* writing this story even makes me feel sad sometimes lol...epic fail...:S**


	14. Chapter 14

Somewhere on the flight home the girl had fallen into an exhausted slumber in his arms. Genesis didn't mind though, in the silence he could think. This was the closest he had been to her in four years, close enough to smell the ever permanent scent of wildflowers that never left her hair, feel her quiet heartbeat and the warmth her body radiated. He remembered the last time she had been this close, side by side on an old church pew and the chaste kiss on an old scar that had lighted a fire within him. He still carried that damned medallion too it was somewhere in the depths of his pockets, a whole lot of good luck it had done him.

The lack of lighting alerted him that they were closing in on the slums, Aerith shifted in his arms as if sensing home. One green eye opened to a slit, "I thought it was all a dream."

He snorted coldly, "A nightmare you mean."

A hand touched his face slowly sliding down to chin, "You're really here," and then she giggled, "It can't be a nightmare, you saved me."

Genesis looked down at her, in four years she had grown so much, the bright young girl had blossomed into a shining woman, ready to journey the world and seek its offerings, and he had no doubt that she would discover much. She deserved a complete and happy life free from Shinra, and in the end that's what everyone had wanted, but what would be her toll for freedom?

A faded yellow house came into view and a woman exploded from its doors before Genesis's feet had even touched the dusty ground.

"Aerith!"

Elmyra was as haggard looking as ever, dark circles hung below her bloodshot eyes, hair dishevelled and grey, her face a pale mask of dried tears. The years had been hard on her indeed, her continuing quest to keep her foster daughter safe was becoming an increasing difficulty. Aerith slipped from his neck, resting her feet on solid ground but she did not leave his side.

"Mom!"

Elmyra rushed to her daughter, ignoring the imposing stranger as her arms wrapped around small shoulders in a crushing hug, "Are you OK? Did they hurt you! What did they do to you?"

"I'm fine mom, really I'm okay."

Tear stricken eyes followed Genesis's rapier to his mako eyes, "Thank you, for everything."

A flash from the past, the ex-SOLDIER remembered days when he had received thanks for his efforts instead of fearful screams, he inclined his head towards her in a simple gesture. She turned back to Aerith, "Come inside and lets see to your wounds."

Aerith turned to Genesis, "In a second mom."

Elmyra looked fretfully at her daughter and then to Genesis, her faced eased and she shuffled inside.

"I know I can't make you stay and I know this is something you must do, but thank you really, for everything. I release you from your bodyguard duties," there was a hint of sadness in her voice as she innocently toyed with her hands.

He approached her one last time and wrapped her in his arms, smelling the scent of plant and earth, "I thank the Goddess for sending me an angel to keep me going. You've done me more good than I have you."

He felt a wetness on his arm and realized the girl was crying, "There's so much good you'll do, one day you'll see."

Genesis didn't know how she was so confident or why she'd believe in him, but looking into her wet emerald eyes he realized two things; somehow crazily enough he believed her too and secondly, she was beautiful when she cried.

**OOOO**

He should have known it would come to this, and a part of him was not surprised that Angeal's puppy stood before him now, it was the perfect joining of the three after all. Their weapons clashed with weaker and weaker blows, Zack was giving in and letting Genesis win and the degraded warrior was having none of it. Banora's gift called to him with a siren's voice and he took it all, letting it evade him and the shell he was entirely. It didn't stop the time weary fight of good and evil though, Zack cut through him with such power that Genesis was in awe, somewhere in the lifestream Angeal was proud.

It took him a moment to realize where he was and a second longer to realized that he had died. The flow of the lifestream moved around him, its voices a blur of unanimous whispers. Genesis then knew something was not right immediately, his body was completely intact and unchanged – minus the degradation. He followed the flow unsure of where it would lead but knowing it was the right thing, it pulsed stronger and stronger ahead until he was certain that this was the core of existence.

There she stood, a beacon in the nothingness, the representative of everything he believed – the Goddess, Minerva. It was all he could do to keep on shaking legs as he opened his arms silently wanting. This was it! Absolution was his and rest was finally to come! Eyes of utmost wisdom pierced him and Genesis suddenly felt lacking under their weight, her face remained impassive against his quiet pleas, her eyes closed and wrinkled with thought and then she shook her head. Confusion riddled him. What did that mean? She was refusing him? How? Why?

_ No...not yet_

Her voice was the last thing he heard as everything dissolved around him, the next thing he felt was his body slam against the grimy cave floor. Somewhere between subconsciousness and thought he remembered the words of a flower girl.

_ There's so much good you'll do, one day you'll see..._

**OOOO**

Zack was dead.

She felt his soul pass into the lifestream, it had felt like he had brushed right passed her, a lingering touch and then nothing. She had only experienced this once before a long time ago when her real mother died. So this meant it was all over, Shinra's witch hunt for the deserters was done. She felt the ache of Zack's death, he was a good man with a good heart and the dream of helping others. Aerith waited on edge for the passing of another but none came, eventually tears of relief burned her eyes to match the soft rain that fell from the hole in her roof, and she sat on the church floor dizzy with it.

So Genesis was still alive.

The woman imagined him slumbering beneath the very earth below her, or sitting in limbo between the planet and the lifestream – a sleeping lion awaiting his call.

**xxx Author's note:**

And thats that! To all the readers, I hoped you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
